


Skin To Skin

by Northsten



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Parents, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Canon Bisexual Character, Eventual Romance, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Good Siblings Edric & Emira Blight, Harold They're Lesbians Meme, Humor, Inspired by The Owl House (Cartoon), Internet Famous, Lesbian Character, Mentioned Eda Clawthorne, Minor Violence, Nice Boscha (The Owl House), Other, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 28,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northsten/pseuds/Northsten
Summary: Luz is one of the most famous youtubers in the world, having a count of 10 million suscribers and 5.6 millions of followers on twitch. But even if all the spotlights are on her, she feels like something is still missing in her life.That, until she finds an underrated youtuber named Amity, to whom tries to gain all her attention yet failing multiple times.Could this be the start of a blossoming friendship or a rough rivarily?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 222
Kudos: 638





	1. Luz Noceda

Luz woke up. She looked at her cell phone. She went back to sleep.

Her routine was beginning to fill her up and there was nothing she could do. She loved what she was doing but felt the weariness take over every time she tried to record a video. Why did it always have to be like this? She was only 19 years old and she already felt that her world was getting shorter, she didn't have many real friends and although her fans were everything to her, she couldn't go and befriend everyone.

That was.

Luz needed to socialize, or so she thought. She took her phone again and began looking for the contact of Willow, her best friend and who also had a YouTube channel in her possession.

She stopped.

It wasn't that, was it?

She didn't feel like going out. She didn't want to go to parties or waste the little, not to mention zero, energy that she had left. She lay back down, this time with the cell phone in her hand. She decided to watch videos on YouTube, hoping that her desire to continue her "job" would return. She scrolled down her recommended list, watching the videos of her friends Willow and Gus disappearing as she went down scrolling. She gave up and moved to another video platform, in this case livestreams. Twitch loaded the main page, showing the most recent live videos.

Suddenly she saw her, a girl playing a horror game on a livestream with just a thousand or so viewers. The girl had short, dyed hair, however the roots exceeded what little green she had left. Her sharp eyes were perfectly outlined and honey-colored, automatically capturing Luz's attention in the face of that matchless beauty. She clicked on the video, watching carefully what was happening. As soon as it loaded the soft voice of the girl began to sound.

"This level is supposed to be the scariest" She said, without taking her eyes off the screen. While the character of the video game, controlled by that girl stopped at a door, a jumpscare appeared, causing Luz to jump on her. "I'm done with these fucking screamers"

That comment surprised Luz, for two main reasons; That girl wasn't even scared and for some reason her voice sounded pretty even if she was cursing. At the end of the livestream, the mysterious girl said goodbye to her audience, sounding very grateful when speaking and at the same time recommended her other social networks, including YouTube. As soon as she said it, Luz clicked the link, without expecting the varied content that she published, which alternated from makeup tutorials and videoblogs to video reactions and video games (most of them horror). The brunette felt instantly, _strongly_ attracted to her, setting a new goal:

She has to be her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dynamic of this fanfic will be short, like super short chapters, yet there'll be a lot of them.
> 
> English isn't my first language so I apologize if there are some mistakes. 
> 
> Btw, enjoy:)))


	2. Plan

Luz put her grand plan to the test. Having already seen all, absolutely ALL the videos on the Amity channel (the name of the girl finally discovered by Luz), she decided to make a video. This time doing a Q&A from her fans, thus somehow end up promoting the Amity channel.

Amity, or better known as the owner of the channel "LittleMissAbomination", with only 70 thousand subscribers seemed to have a promising future. Luz loved her content for some reason and always wondered why she wasn't so widely recognized. However, that would favor her when executing her plan to get Amity's contact, because in the end all the YouTubers who are under her (speaking of subscribers) want to collaborate with her. It was always like this, or maybe not.

"And for the ending, at Luzsimp092 asks: What are your favorite Youtubers?" Luz quoted, moving her gaze off her phone and taking it to the camera once she finished reading the question. "Everyone knows that I really enjoy Willow and Gus videos, but lately I have been very _attracted_ to a Youtuber that I discovered recently" She said, marking the word attracted. "Her name is Amity, she is very funny and her content is on point. I will leave the link of her channel in the description so that you can take a look!" She made a few gestures with her fingers, pointing to the description box that was supposedly below her and ended with her usual goodbye.

She turned off the camera and began the second part of the process of making a video, the editing. She sat in her chair and opened her programs, continuing the drudgery but comforting job of being an internet celebrity. She laughed at some of her antics and when she finished editing she uploaded the video to the platform, instantly receiving thousands of notifications and comments.

Luz sat on her bed and waited. That she was waiting for? She didn't know exactly but she felt that anything was fine; a thank you on twitter, a video response, a message or a comment. Whatever.

Luz waited and waited, but that expected notification never came.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to give an exact explanation of why I started to write this fanfic, but nothing comes to my mind, only that I was super bored :P
> 
> Hope you will enjoy this tho :)


	3. Amity Blight

"What's her problem?!" That girl with green hair exclaimed, or well, mostly brown hair. She was pacing from one side to the other in that huge and not at all cozy room, being watched by her friend Boscha who had a bored look. "Can you calm down please?" Her eyes rolled as she saw Amity turn to her with furrowed brows. "How can you ask me that?! I am not in need of attention, I do not want free promotion. I have earned all this thanks to my efforts, my community is kind and calm. What more can I ask for?"

"Don't you think you're exaggerating? That girl just said she liked your content and nothing bad-" Amity growled, interfering with Boscha's words and causing her to bring her palm up to her face. "You know what? Do whatever you want, I don't care"

"Fine."

"Fine." Boscha left the room when she was the last to say a word, Amity was just complaining and she didn't like that. When Amity was alone she sat on her bed, exhaling as if she had run a marathon. She took her phone out of her pocket and checked the notifications. Most came from her YouTube channel, which went on to have 100,000 subscribers. Amity could not believe it, becoming more recognized raised her self-esteem a lot, but not when the cause was that a girl she did not know gave her recognition. She growled once more, flopping back onto the bed with her eyes closed at the unnecessary stress. She unlocked her cell phone again, deciding to write to that girl by private message.

But what would she put on it? Amity was certainly upset, but she didn't want to sound very angry or rude either. Suddenly the perfect message came to mind, thus beginning to type on the small keyboard of her mobile.

"Thanks for the recommendation, but it wasn't necessary. Xoxo"

As soon as she wrote that message, being finally satisfied, she hit the send button, happy to have solved that dilemma.

Or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you 4 reading<3


	4. Regret

She regretted sending it.

Likewise; Amity Blight was remorseful to have spoken to Luz Noceda, one of the best Youtubers in the world. Even if she never regretted the decisions she had made during her life.

What went wrong?

Everything, absolutely everything, the girl thought. Luz misinterpreted that message and now she and Amity are believed to have a friendship. The worst part is that it had already been a week since she sent it and every day, without skipping, Luz sends a lot of messages to Amity in return. Even if ignored, she kept trying to strike up a conversation with her. Didn't she have dignity?

After watching her video of putting a water filled condom on her head, she definitely understood that she didn't. She didn't have any left. And the most unfavorable thing was that if she blocked Luz from Twitter, her fans would know and they would go against her. What a bummer.

Like every day before, Amity ignored the girl, preparing for the special 100k subscriber video. For that event, she decided to do a live game playing with subscribers. Clearly there was no room for one hundred thousand people in her small server of only 40 seats, therefore obviously she would be renewing it so that everyone has the opportunity to be there.

All set up, Amity sat at her desk and began the live, people quickly joining in. She waited for a sufficient amount of spectators, making sure everything was in order with the help of her audience. After a few minutes Amity began to play, commenting on the dynamics of the video and so on. "Competitive games aren't my strong suit, but I hope we can-" Without completing the sentence she fell silent, looking doubtfully at the screen, specifically the game chat which said 'Luzura joined the game'. For a second Amity thought they were just a fan trying to play a prank on her, so she just grimaced, trying not to let the audience notice. She continued speaking and answering questions from the livestream, but her enthusiasm faded when the in-game voice chat rang out. "Hi Amity!"

The girl growled at that voice. "What the hell are you doing here?" She asked, with a clear disgust in her voice that the entire audience noted. "I just came to-"

Muted.

Amity sighed in relief before speaking in an unkind tone, in fact, it was utter annoyance. "Get out of my server Noceda".

But Luz did not leave, she only wrote an emoji showing its tongue in the chat. That girl really knew how to get on her nerves. Knowing that Luz would not leave, she kicked her off the server, giving a fan a space to enter, however, before Luz disappeared completely from Amity's sight, she commented in the video chat a ":(", gaining the empathy of the public.

Because of this, even after leaving, the fans kept asking her about Luz, making life miserable for Amity. The girl tried to avoid those questions, finding it impossible after having a comment spam saying "Luz is your simp", making her whole face turn red out of fury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All of you are valid and loved :)


	5. Threads

The Twitter threads were in a way the backbone of that platform, and although sometimes those threads contained valuable information, most of the time not so much.

Just like this time.

"Reasons for watching Amity Blight content" Amity read aloud, with extreme confusion in her voice. It was a fan-made twitter thread, so what was the problem about that?

Luz Noceda shared it on her account along with a comment saying "omg this is so accurate" and at the end with a crying emoji.

 _Gosh_ she loves emojis, Amity thought.

She would be lying if she denied that she liked that kind of attention that her fans provide her, but not when the Noceda girl was the one who participated in those displays of affection. Amity sighed in defeat, responding to Luz's comment with a "Leave me alone"

But unfortunately that wasn't the only instance where Luz tagged her in a Twitter comment or thread. There was another time where Luz shared a compilation of Amity Blight being a tomato every time she got angry, or also the thread of moments when Amity revealed her tsundere side. All those situations made her really angry, she just wanted to read the occurrences of her fans without the brunette interfering in her thoughts.

And replying to her with biting messages didn't seem to affect on anything, be it "stop talking to me", "get into your business" or "uuuuuuuuughhhhhhhh". None of that made Luz stop, managing to upset Amity every time she saw the name Luzura appear on her phone notifications.

The drop that broke the glass was a thread, which despite the fact that Luz had not seen it yet, was equal to or worse than her, she thought again.

"Reasons to ship Amity and Luz"

She turned off the computer and silenced her cell phone. At that moment, Amity hated her life and did not want to speak or see anyone before that humiliation called Luz Noceda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenkiuuuuu


	6. Childhood friend

"You have no idea Willow, she's so cool and I'm sure we're really good friends already!" Luz's enthusiasm disturbed her friend, well, not in a bad way. It had been years since Luz was so energetic, and she always is. Still Willow witnessed the interaction between the two of them, and of one thing she was sure; Amity Blight hated Luz. "Are you sure you're friends?" Willow started "I mean, she doesn't seem very friendly to you..."

"Are you kidding?! Didn't you read the Amity Blight thread about her being a tsundere? There is the absolute truth of her way of being!", Luz said, exaggerating the movements of her hands as if that information was a mere conspiracy. The girl with glasses looked at her friend with concern, Luz was very easy to get hoodwink because of how dense she was and since she had no idea about hints it was extra difficult for her to decipher the reasons for people's behavior. To make it easier, if someone does not want to be related to Luz, she will not know it until they tell her up front. (If it works)

"Look... I met Amity and-"

"You know Amity?!" When she was interrupted she tried to speak again, but Luz was so excited that she wouldn't stop talking "Oh my gosh... You have to introduce us someday! Or better one of these days, or tomorrow! Or better today!" Luz bounced excitedly from her post, making the sofa creak under the weight she was exerting. "Luz, can you hear me for a moment?"

The brunette stopped in her tracks, Willow had raised her voice a little, something she rarely did with her. "I no longer have contact with her, we were childhood friends and later she was part of the girls who bullied me at school"

That comment made the world of Luz stop for an instant. "Oh..." she deigned to say, feeling her chest burn a little. "But don't worry, after a while Amity sincerely apologized to me" Willow's gaze fell to the ground, wistful at that memory but still with a small smile on her face. "She made her friends stop bothering me, and even made Boscha also apologize to me" The mention of that name became familiar to the brunette, remembering the videos of the two of them playing or doing something else.

Luz looked at the ground, a gesture that caught her friend's attention. "What is it?" Luz watched Willow's worried eyes, with a spark of sadness.

"I _really_ want to meet her."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this, you are beautiful<3


	7. Support

"I've been recommended this game, critics says it's one of the scariest games this year so I have high expectations" Amity said, with a small smile on her face as the livestream went on.

She loved playing video games, but especially when they were horror games. She felt that those games gave more content than any other, the original stories, the atmosphere, the unexpected endings and the plot twists. She adored them.

She continued talking as she played, jumpscares suddenly appearing that barely made her blink. After a long period of playing, Amity began thanking the people who donated. "You have no idea what it means to me that you support me in what I love the most" And it was true, those gestures moved the girl a lot, to the point of wanting to cry of happiness.

Returning to the game, Amity concentrated more, quickly doing the puzzles and escaping from the monsters that were chasing her. She didn't pay much attention to the top corner where the names of who donated appeared, but somehow she ended up looking there as if her instincts were telling her, displaying an unpleasant message for her:

"Luzura has donated $ 99.99-"

But before she finished reading it, along with the message coming from Luz, she interfered. "I don't want your damn money, Noceda" making a very noticeable face of annoyance. Nothing could be worse, right?

Of course it is, especially when the comment section was filled with the word "simp".

That terrible suffering lasted until the end of the live on twitch, depleting every last drop of energy (and happiness) from the girl.

She hated this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thx for reading:)


	8. Video call

That day Luz was happier than usual, she paced back and forth restlessly, checking the time on her phone every second while Gus and Willow looked at her with tenderness.

"It's 12:30! It's about time guys!" She made a high-pitched noise of excitement before opening the notebook that was on the coffee table in front of her sofa, sitting on it and taking a deep breath before the important event. As soon as it was turned on, a video call notification appeared, accepting it and waiting for it to load.

"Hey kid" A hoarse voice was heard from the speakers of the device, it was her stepmother Edalyn. "Happy birthday" Luz greeted her after the congratulations, very enthusiastic. "Thanks Eda!" She thanked with tutelage, which did not last long when she noticed the lack of presence of her mother. "Where's _Mami_? Oh, I know, she must be packing right?" The woman behind the screen looked at her nervously, as if something had happened. "Well, you see... There was a problem and... Uh... We won't be able to catch the flight"

The brunette was silent, without a trace of her characteristic smile. "Something happened?" Edalyn looked at her with clear traces of compassion, realizing that Luz cared more about her family than her silly birthday party. "Nothing happened, don't worry." The older one answered, shaking her hand downplaying it. "It's just your mother, she has a lot of work and... You know how it is" Luz leaned back, leaning on the back of her sofa as she sighed. Her friends watched her disconsolately knowing that Luz was looking forward to that day, having not seen her mother in months since she moved to Los Angeles.

Before that lonely life the Youtuber lived in Ohio, where her mother raised her until she became famous at 18, finally deciding to move out of that small state with great sorrow, albeit with expectation. Luz had never been to other places, and her dream of seeing the world was coming true thanks to her paid work on the internet. And definitely, L.A was bigger than she thought and... sunnier.

"Don't worry Luz" Willow spoke, resting her hand on the brunette's shoulder, trying to comfort her and at the same time pulling her out of her hazy thoughts. "I'm sure your mom can come another day" That smile coming from the girl with glasses made Luz put her sadness aside, returning the gesture. "You heard it kid, your mom will have other opportunities. We still send you your gift by mail, it should arrive in two days... Or four."

"Thank you Eda." Her friends linked their hands with hers, giving her their full support. "You're welcome Luz, now I must go, King needs an urgent haircut" That said, some barking sounded in the background causing the woman to grunt as she turned towards the source of that sharp sound "I'm coming, you little hairball!" The three teenagers laughed at the scene, raising the spirits of the birthday girl. "Okay, goodbye kid. Remember to eat all the vegetables and don't stay too late."

Luz laughed again. "Bye Eda, I love you."

When the two of them said goodbye Luz closed the laptop, her smile fading. "Luz..." Willow called the girl, worried to see her so sad. The brunette regained her composure, drawing a new smile with effort. "I'm fine Willow, don't worry" The girl with the glasses looked at her defeated, she knew that Luz wasn't feeling well and that she was trying to hide it. "Luz, it's okay not to be okay-"

Her friend, Gus, despite having finally joined the conversation was detained. "I said I'm fine, really" Saying it, with a higher tone of voice, she quickly got up from the couch, striking a determined pose.

"Now who's ready to celebrate this bad boy's birthday?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Birthdayyyyy


	9. Meeting

Amity was losing her temper, her breathing faster than normal and her pulse was going a thousand per hour. Why was she so nervous?

Because she was in front of the house of the girl she has been avoiding for months.

"Are you going to knock on the door or will I have to?"

Amity looked with contempt at the pink-haired girl, who didn't care one bit about that display of affection. And although it sounds very hostile from Amity, she was in every right, after all it was Boscha who dragged her into this mess.

Those events go back from a long time... Well, it really was that same day. Willow contacted Boscha, asking her to please, almost begging her to convince Amity to come to Luz's birthday party to cheer her up. And the girl had no choice but to agree, although Amity had neither voice nor vote.

"You have no idea how much I hate you Boscha" Said the green haired girl, with venom in her words.

"I think I can imagine." The smirk and wink made Amity lose her sanity completely. "You're a-" But she was cut off mid-sentence thanks to Boscha furtively knocking on the door in search of her release (or rather to further annoy her friend). Footsteps were heard when suddenly the door was opened, revealing a surprised Luz Noceda, who was paralyzed for a few seconds with her mouth open. "Amity?"

Her heart stopped. She looked so much prettier in person. For some reason, which Amity was unaware of, she blushed at her presence, earning a mocking smile from Boscha. "H-hi... Noceda" She managed to formulate, barely. But if that wasn't enough, her heart raced again when she felt the brunette hug her and lift her off the ground. "I can't believe it!" After a few turns Amity returned to the ground, still petrified. "You have no idea how much I wanted to meet you! Well.. you're smaller than I thought-"

That moving interaction was interrupted by Boscha, who after feeling ignored cleared her voice in hope of being noticed. "Oh... You must be Boscha. Your content is amazing!"

"Thank you, yours is not bad at all" Boscha smiled at the compliment, although she can be arrogant at times, however when she complimented someone then she really meant. "Please come in. I made sandwiches." Amity did not know why that comment seemed the most adorable thing to her, yet all she could think of at the time was

" _I hope this doesn't awaken anything in me_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iM gAY


	10. Vapour

Already entering the house Amity was speechless when noticing the presence of two individuals.

"Viney? Jerbo?"

Of the small group in the living room, a girl and a boy with brown hair turned when they heard their names. "Amity? What are you doing here?" The girl, presumably named Viney, questioned.

"Wait a minute" Luz interfered, shocked. "You know each other?!" She looked at Amity expectantly, who returned the gesture. "They're dating my siblings."

"You have siblings?! And why didn't you tell me you knew Amity?!" Luz began to question, turning repeatedly to point accusingly at the three of them. "Sorry Luz, we had no idea you wanted to meet Amity" The boy justified, shrugging his shoulders with a neutral expression. As for Amity, she didn't say anything. She preferred not to talk about the twins, although she had doubts about Luz, she thought that she had seen the videos of pranks that her siblings did to her. However that favored her, she didn't want to make a fool of herself in front of Luz. Obviously for reasons of rivalry, nothing more.

Having already put that encounter aside, Amity remembered the bag in her backpack. "Almost forgot" she mentioned pulling out her backpack and rummaging through it, revealing a purple gift bag. "Your gift. It's from Boscha and I. Happy birthday" the girl approached Luz, with a noticeable concern and her cheeks slightly pink. "Aww _Ami_ , you didn't have to" Amity flinched at the nickname, looking away and receiving a playful nudge from Boscha.

Moving on to the next event, the three girls sat down to share with the rest of the group, talking about trivial topics and playing board games. Alcohol was plentiful on the table, which meant that some were already beginning to feel a bit drunk, especially Luz, who had a very low resistance to alcoholic beverages. "I'm going to take a breath" Said the brunette, rising carefully from her position, taking into account that her balance was inhibited. As she walked out onto the terrace that was right there, Amity jumped up, feeling an urge lead her to the Latina. "I'll... Join Luz."

As she left, Amity noticed the smoke coming out of Luz's mouth, something that was unexpected to her. "Do you smoke?" She spoke, drawing the girl's attention. "Oh. No, no... I- I just play with my Vaper" She replied, showing the small device in her hands. "I see" As she said it, Amity remained silent for a while, watching carefully as Luz tried to make figures with the steam, without any result.

"Do you use the vaper to replace the cigarette or-"

"Not really, I only use it sometimes. It helps me take the drunkenness off. I thought it was cool to make figures with the steam but... I still can't make one." Luz laughed sadly when she said the last. Amity's eyebrows, tense a moment ago, relaxed, just like the rest of her body at the explanation. After a short period of silence, Amity parted her lips, letting the words flow out of her mouth without a second thought. "Can I try?"

Luz stared at her, intently and stunned, finally deigning to formulate an answer. "Sure" She brought the Vaper closer to her companion, feeling the heat of those pale fingers brush her brown hands. Holding the device in Amity's hands, she realized that it was not as small as her eyes led her to think, but that Luz's hands were large. The girl erased that thought from her mind and began to inhale the steam. Luz watched Amity's lips meet the metal mouthpiece and press hard as she sucked, almost as if Luz was imagining something else. When Amity separated from the object, she began to expel the whitish smoke, slightly moving her lips making shapes and some of these being manipulated by her hands, transforming them into other figures. "Wow..." At the end of the steam, Amity returned her device to Luz, who received it stunned. "I didn't know you could do that..."

"I used to smoke a while ago, but I quit," Amity explained, noticing the way Luz was looking at her. "What?" She questioned, feeling her cheeks burn on her face, which made the Latina laugh.

"Nothing, it's just..." She started, smiling captivatingly as she looked at the girl in front of her. "You are much more _beautiful_ than I thought."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading thissssss <3


	11. Haters

Amity felt strange.

After the events of the party, she began to feel an unusual heat in her chest, especially when she thought of Luz Noceda. What could that mean? She never felt anything like it, not even with Boscha and they have been best friends for as long as they can remember.

But Amity couldn't get her thoughts off Luz; Her short dark hair, her spontaneity, her sense of humor, her cinnamon eyes, her goofy smile...

Her big hands...

A sudden tingling attacked Amity's abdomen, her cheeks flushed and her hands sweaty.

What was wrong with her?

She tried to clear her mind and not give it much thought, but Luz kept tagging her in the most recent Twitter threads or directly in comments that Luz herself made. She was adorable, according to Amity, but continuing to respond to her with her typical "shut up" or "stop talking to me" didn't help her with her problem regarding the Noceda girl, so she decided to just record a video. She turned on her nintendo console and opened one of her favorite games, starting the recording while the little character interacted around her, commenting on each movement or place she visited.

"And here is Isabelle. I tried to make everything as symmetrical as possible, Boscha helped by giving me her opinion on-" Amity stopped when she saw Luz on her island. "What is she doing here?" She thought, annoyed. Luz's character cheekily greeted her, angering Amity even more. She opened the chat on her nintendo, writing short but concise words. "Get out" Sending the message made the little digital Amity grimace in annoyance, placing her little arms on her waist. Luz's character only limited herself to making a crying gesture before leaving the Island. Perhaps she was very hard on her, but she couldn't bear to be interfered with while she was recording.

After a while, and having finished recording, Amity edited the video and uploaded it to her channel, receiving a lot of notifications in record time. She adored her fans, liked to interact with them and respond to their comments, but when reviewing that section in her recent video she felt confused.

There were a lot of negative comments and dislikes on her video, which had never happened to her (at least not so much). However now it happened. And the thing is that Amity has never cared about such hater comments, but today they had a different dynamic; They weren't exactly comments about her, rather they were about Luz, about how she hung onto her fame, how she was ungrateful even if Luz was good to her and how Amity didn't deserve Luz.

She never felt that way, felt the heat in her chest increase painfully. She turned off her computer and her phone, she didn't feel fit to talk to anyone. Perhaps they were right, or perhaps not, but her discouragement did not allow her to think about it, she just wanted to forget everything for a moment, and it was.

That afternoon Amity just slept.


	12. Leave

Luz's calls were not answered.

She had seen the video of Amity, as always and never late to be able to comment some idiocy, but reading so many hate comments made her blood boil. And the most heartbreaking part is that it was her fault, her subscribers played a trick on the girl who has been on her mind for so long. It made her heart ache on fire, as if it were hell.

She wanted apologize to Amity at all costs, but no one was answering the phone. She assumed she was busy, or with her friend Boscha, or sad... She hoped it wasn't the last of the three options, after all she hated seeing the important people in her life suffer.

Important.

Amity is important to her, more than she imagines, but would she be sad for Luz? Because her fans made her feel bad? Because maybe she felt that she didn't deserve to be her friend, as some comments said? One part of her wanted Amity to be happy, but the other… She wanted her to feel pain for Luz. In the end, that meant loving someone, right?

At that moment, Luz became aware of those selfish and possessive thoughts. She did not wish Amity's suffering, she was confused she just wanted to be important to someone, to her.

She put her strange feelings aside, as did her attempts to call her friend. Amity would never answer and Luz still had to deal with the people who caused her pain. She took her camcorder and recorded herself for almost two hours, concluding the video and reducing it to just twenty minutes and fifty-six seconds in which she made her emotions known. She thought that such a punishment would be exaggerated, that perhaps she was being immature and that she should face reality from time to time; you don't always have what you want and sometimes you have to suffer for it. Luz could not live in that perfect world that she always wanted, a world full of acceptance and happiness. That is impossible, however, dreaming was free.

She watched the video again before uploading it, listening and nodding her head in agreement with her words previously said in the recording. She wrote the title of the video, did not put her usual description and disabled the comments. And after looking once more that everything was in order, Luz uploaded her latest video titled "I'm leaving YouTube", knowing that she was not going back.

A twenty minute and fifty six second video where she talked about how angry she was, and she certainly was. Probably never in her six years of being a part of the community, and three years of being absolutely famous, had she been seen so upset, and all because of a girl she barely knew. Her anger was absorbed by her fans and instantly generated a reaction from them, abruptly tweeting what happened although in reality they were on all networks, even so, Twitter being the center of the toxic universe where most of Luz's fans lived, who she ignored the apologetic cries of those despicable beings who after hurting someone innocent suffered the consequences.

However, a fleeting thought appeared in the mind of the Latina. Perhaps those people are not in the least interested in what happens from now on. But like them, Luz didn't care either, in fact, she dedicated herself to blocking most of the users who insulted Amity from her YouTube channel, leaving a count of three hundred and sixty-six people outside the channel. All to quench the uncontrollable anger that grew inside her.

As the sun set, Willow called her. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked, her voice exalted through the phone. "I will not go back to a community that hurts the people _I love_ ," She replied, leaving her speechless, even if she didn't really understand the meaning of her own words. Willow knew that Luz would not back down, in the end she was a very stubborn girl, so after saying a soft "Okay" she cut the call, leaving her alone again.


	13. Crush

"Are you going to get up or should I make you?"

Boscha, Amity's best friend and with whom she shares years of moments together, found herself pulling on her friend's arm, encouraging her (or rather forcing her) out of her bed. "Can you stop?" The green-haired girl ordered, with authority and presumed annoyance at what was happening, still lying down and face down. Boscha released the girl's arm with her serious face, letting it falling onto the bed and barely making a dull sound thanks to the soft blankets. But Amity still had her face buried in the pillow, earning a groan from her friend followed by a comment. "You're making me sick" Boscha gave up on Amity, finally deciding to pull out her phone as she walked out the bedroom door and leave.

Nevertheless, when Amity thought that tranquility reigned in her bedroom, she heard heavy footsteps approaching her room. "Amity!" Boscha had returned and with an indecipherable countenance. "You won't believe what just happened" Amity got up from the bed, sitting on the edge and watching the girl act upset. This seemed strange to her; the great Boscha and self-proclaimed queen of indifference came to her door as if she had seen a ghost, something that not every day, even in Amity's life, could be seen. But here they were, staring at each other, Amity with her confused face and Boscha... Weird. "What?" She asked, trying to put an end to her friend's uneasiness.

"Your quirky friend uploaded a video" She concluded, showing the cell phone to Amity certainly with exaltation. "So what?" Her words had her expected response when she set her eyes on the title of the video. Amity's eyebrows furrowed and she took the phone out of her friend's hands carefully. She tapped the screen and the video began to play slowly, she turned up the volume, clearly hearing Luz say "I will not bear with you insulting the people I _love_ ", thus causing a deep crimson to invade the girl's cheeks. Especially when the video continued with Luz talking only about her, using words like "affectionate, good friend, funny, intelligent and incredible" to describe her.

"Wow, that girl is really head over heels for you" Boscha started to tease Amity once the video ended, making her face turn completely red. "Shut up" Her pale hands nudged her friend slightly, eliciting a giggle from her. "Look at you all frustrated, I like this new side of you Blight" One last push made the pink haired girl burst into laughter. However, when her breathing was regulated she looked seriously at Amity, who still had her hands on her face trying to cover her blush, although it was impossible. Boscha had never actually seen the girl act like this for someone, and although it was too early to know what was happening, she had a hunch that it would not be a good thing. "Amity, do you like her?"

"What are you saying, did you lose your mind? Where did you get that stupid-" Amity, taken by surprise, tried to hide it by being defensive. Unfortunately her friend was just as smart as her and she wouldn't give up until she got an answer. "Yes or no" Just those three words were enough to break that perfect girlish facade that Amity reproduced every day. Only three words, and although Boscha knew the answer, she needed to hear it from her, a confirmation or something in order to act. "I don't know" Hearing that made Boscha burst into laughter, thus making her friend feel silly. "You can't fall in love so fast Amity-"

"I never said that!" Amity yelled at Boscha, furious and stressed by the argument they were having. "It's just... It's weird okay? I've never felt like this before..." Her justification barely reached Boscha's ears. Amity felt her heart pound at the thought of Luz worrying about her well-being, and that was not something easy to hide in front of her friend's third eye (metaphorically). "You haven't even came out to your parents" Boscha waved her hand, trying to indicate the seriousness of the matter. "And what the fuck does it affect you if I like a girl?"

It could have been a lot of reasons why, like Boscha's crush on Amity when they were fourteen, or the times people have tried to take advantage of her friend, or just plain jealousy. But it wasn't like that, Boscha's intentions were genuine. Her conscience warned her that something would go wrong out of all that, she herself knew that when someone fell in love this fast it would end in a stalemate, and absolutely Amity would come to the same. She didn't want that to happen to her, she was her best friend, not to mention sister after all this time. "I'm worry about you." Boscha took Amity's hands in hers, puzzling her at the gesture. Boscha was known for never showing affection, and even Amity was a direct witness to that. "Boscha..." She started, transforming the fearsome tone from earlier to a gentle one. "Thanks for your concern, really, but I'll do my best to suppress this. I promise I won't get carried away, this is just a _platonic_ thing after all."

"Alright" affirmed the pink haired one, letting go of her friend's soft hands as she gave her a loving smile. However, deep in their hearts they both knew it, it wasn't platonic at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading uwu


	14. Gift

Amity made her way through the streets of Los Angeles, slowly, observing with interest the area in which she was. People abounded around her, leaving stores, talking on the phone, sharing ice cream with other people, and so on. She wondered why there were so many people on the streets, and the answer was certainly obvious; A beautiful, sunny Saturday, perfect for going for a walk, but thinking about it raised doubts in Amity's mind. Perhaps she should go home and not waste time, perhaps it would not be worth it in the end, but her doubts disappeared when she realized that she was already at her destination.

She looked left, then right, and finally forward, taking a deep breath before knocking on the door three times. She walked away and waited a while, suddenly hearing some banging and rumbling coming from inside the house, followed by the evident voice of Luz Noceda making a "Wah!" In background.

When the door opened a smell of food flooded Amity's nostrils, at the same moment Luz appeared with her recurring smile, her hair was a mess and her clothes a bit disheveled as well. "Hey Amity" A smile touched Amity's lips when she saw the state of the girl. "What happened?" The brunette looked at the girl with an ambiguous expression, who was struggling to contain her laughter. "I fell off the stairs" She said, presumably bashful.

Amity's soft laugh echoed in the doorway, causing Luz's beating heart to pump even faster and a smile spread across her face, being caught by her friend's laughter. When the two of them finished laughing, Amity was invited to enter, treading lightly upon noticing the silence of the place. Then invading the property, saying a shy "Excuse me", the two of them headed to the sofa, sitting in parallel. "So... What brings you here?"

Amity's eyes fell on Luz's face, fighting for some reason the urge to look at her thick lips. "Uh- I... I just..." Amity looked away, slightly flushed at not being able to formulate a coherent sentence. "I wanted to apologize to you" Their eyes met again, this time with more confidence than before. "Why?" Luz was taken aback by the sudden apology, an apology she didn't see coming at all.

The palest girl sighed in doubt, knowing that she owed the brunette an explanation. "I haven't been the nicest to you... And yet you did all of that for me" Amity searched her own bag after justifying herself, pulling out a small gift bag. "For you."

Luz took the wrapping carefully, her eyes gleaming and her cheeks warm. "Amity it wasn't necessary-"

"Please, open it." Luz nodded silently, reaching into the bag and pulling out a box, which when she opened contained small containers of liquid. "I don't know much about you... But last time I noticed that your vaper had no flavor, so I brought you this." Luz ran her fingers over the glass containers gently, as if at any moment they were going to break. Amity got closer to Luz, pointing out each bottle in the box as she explained its uses. "The ones above have fruity flavors, they are one of my favorites." She expanded, her tone subtle and delicate, making Luz's skin crawl as she felt Amity's breath very close to her neck. "And the bottom ones are colored, I wasn't sure which ones to buy so I brought them all."

"That sounds very expensive..." The brunette mentioned, her face showing concern at the thought of Amity spending money on her. "I used the money you gave me on my Live, so I didn't technically spend anything. I intended to give it back to you anyway."

"I see..." Luz felt flattered and offended at the same time, flattered by the gift and offended that she had been rejected in a certain way. She closed the box and put it on the coffee table. Amity felt how empty Luz's house was for the first time when she saw that table, once surrounded by plastic cups, alcohol and people, and now it was... An empty table. "You live alone?" The brunette turned to see her visitor, her eyes denoting sadness, but being overshadowed by her smile. "Yeah... I used to live with my Mom in Ohio though" Amity was about to say something, but was quickly interrupted by Luz. "Do you want lunch? I just cooked."

"Don't worry I-" The girl tried to excuse herself, finding it useless as she was dragged into the dining room which was connected to the living room. Luz pulled up a chair, motioning for Amity to sit down. She, reluctantly, abided the orders of the hostess without object, finally sitting in the chair. Luz quickly put the silverware on the table in a neat and elegant manner despite the speed she was exerting placing them, and all set, Luz brought two plates with what appeared to be baked potatoes and meat. Amity took the first bite and automatically felt pleasure on her palate. "This is very good, did you really cook this?" The girl covered her mouth to speak, trying to be cordial as she ate.

"It does not seem?" Luz blushed at how surprised Amity seemed at her unforeseen culinary talent. "Well, I always thought you would be the type to only order fast food" The brunette chuckled softly upon hearing her. She always knew how to cook, her mother taught her since she was very young, as the nursing job kept her busy and she could not afford to pay for a babysitter.

Suddenly Luz realized that the loneliness she had felt for months was taken away from her, in a single second, Luz felt a void fill in the presence of Amity. Her heart was pounding and she felt her chest constrict as she looked at her. "I'm really _glad_ you're here Amity"


	15. Sister

Amity felt completely stupid.

She shouldn't have gone to Luz's house, she shouldn't have given her a gift, or stayed for lunch. She shouldn't have taken photos with her and definitely shouldn't have offered to collaborate.

Now she would have to spend more time with her and she didn't like that. Well, she rather loved the idea. Her promise with Boscha did not last a day, Amity felt more and more trapped in the Latina as time passed and that was something she could not avoid even if she wanted to.

With a heavy sigh, Amity turned on her cell phone, going to her Instagram to see Luz's profile, in which the last post was a photo of the two of them at the brunette's house. But seeing the photo made her feel desolate, Luz was only her friend, she would never feel something for her and that killed her inside. She locked her phone and set it on the side of the bed, trying to empty her thoughts about Luz. "Boscha is right, you can't fall in love so fast... Can you?" A knock on the door of her room made her come out of her trance and before she gave permission to enter, her sister appeared. "Hello Mittens"

"Emira? What are you doing here?" The minor one watched as the girl in front of her sat on the edge of the bed. "Well, I was just passing through the street and... I wanted to say hi. Also, Viney told me you had a new _friend_." The fact that she highlighted the word 'friend' caused Amity's cheeks to quickly redden, diverting her gaze from Emira. She was always nosy when it came to Amity's private life. "So what?"

"I don't know, you tell me" The older one raised her phone, catching the attention of Amity who instantly turned to look. When she fixed her gaze on the screen, she saw the same photo that she had been looking at from her own phone, feeling as if she had been trapped. "You're never that friendly with someone so fast Mittens" As she said it, a sideways smile invaded her face, knowing that her little sister would feel nervous. However, Amity's sad reaction was not at all what she expected. "Amity?"

"I think I like her... A lot." Amity dropped her back to the mattress at her spontaneous confession, exhaling heavily as she closed her eyes for calm. "But obviously she doesn't feel the same" The girl turned her body towards the window, avoiding her older sister's compassionate gaze. "Did you tell her?"

"No but-"

"So how are you so sure?" Emira's tone was strangely gentle and tender, but Amity didn't need her to feel sorry for something that wasn't even that important. A growl came from Amity's lips as she tried to erase those thoughts. "What are you doing here anyway?! You don't live here anymore Emira." Amity turned around again, looking accusingly at the older girl, who put her hand to her chest, pretending to be offended by her little sister's bitter attitude. "Ouch Mittens, you hurt me" Amity rolled her eyes, noticing the sarcasm in her words. "I wanted to know how you were, that's all" Emira pulled Amity into a forced hug, making the characteristic red of her little sister invade her face with fury. When Amity managed to break away she jumped off the bed, pulling away from her older sister's clutches. "Leave me alone".

Emira looked at the mattress when she felt something vibrate, watching Amity's phone receive notifications from a certain Luzura. "So this is your girlfriend" The girl chuckled when she saw Amity's expression of panic, who just after seeing her phone being taken launched herself at her sister. "Give me my phone!" But Emira was much taller, bringing her hand up as high as possible only to annoy Amity even more. "Catch it if you can Mittens"

Even without Edric's presence, this day would be a long one for Amity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some sibling affection :^)


	16. Boscha

"I mean it Willow, Amity is crazy about Luz" Boscha was in a gym with Willow, the two of them on spinning bikes as they talked, starting their Thursday ritual.

They were in a relationship, for a while in fact. Although their beginnings are somewhat uncertain, it was all thanks to their appointments at the gym (which they still keep). One day they met again there and Boscha, noticing Willow's toned body, asked for her help when exercising. The days passed and they went from being two girls who contacted each other from time to time to go to the gym to having absolute chemistry.

The two of them agreed to try and do something with it, however they decided they would keep it a secret for a while. Not out of shame, or fear of what the rest will say, rather so as not to jinx what was flourishing between them, because you already know what they say out there; the less people know, the less likely you are to fail. And well, they were just discovering their feelings, so a low-key relationship would be a good start.

But what could be done to her, despite the adversities that occurred between the two of them, the present Willow could not resist the charms of Boscha, who despite remaining the same arrogant girl had changed a lot, earning redemption and Willow's heart, and what they were both beginning to feel was something they wanted to grow, and water, just like a flower. "I wish Luz were the same. Clearly there is tension between them but neither can see it." Willow's observation made Boscha laugh wryly, as if she knew about it. "And isn't Luz a total dork for Amity?"

"I mean, Luz likes Amity... kind of." Willow stopped pedaling, reaching for her water bottle to quench her thirst. Boscha also paused, copying her girlfriend's act to take a break. "Boscha, you know I don't like to ask you anything" As the pink haired girl wiped the sweat from her face, she looked at the girl, waiting for her to finish her proposal. "But I really think we should give them a little push." Willow's meaningful smile made Boscha's heart stop for a second, causing her cheeks to turn a little pink. "Willow, I already told you that I don't want Amity to suffer-"

"And that's why we have to help them" Boscha stared at the girl for a second, not exactly understanding her crazy plan. "You just have to guide Amity on the right track, that's all."

"I don't know..." She wasn't entirely sure about the idea of her girlfriend, but when Willow took her hand and looked at her with her puppy dog eyes as she formulated a "Please?" She had no choice but to accept her girlfriend's request.

"Alright..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simp :^)


	17. Charity livestream

It had been a few weeks since the scandal over Luz's video and since their meeting at her home, Luz accepted her friend's offer to collaborate on her channel while she took time off hers. Both would do a live on twitch for charity, donate that money to the most relevant causes of the year.

After having promoted the live on all possible platforms, the girls got ready to start, although the main problem was deciding the video game in which they would make the livestream. "A competitive game is perfect for the occasion, they will love to see us win all the time", stated Luz, with her confident and enthusiastic voice. "People are going to prefer a horror one. It's funny to see you scared after all" Amity laughed, slightly teasing at how jumpy her friend was. The fans, on the other hand, were only dedicated to observing the interaction between them and commenting on their own suggestions. "But Amiiiiiii..."

"I don't like competitive Luz" Luz whimpered as the other girl lost her patience, they had to agree to something soon or the livestream would be of no use. "Okay, let's let the fans choose, so we'll see what they want and everyone will be happy" The Latina, after hearing Amity's proposal, accepted it without remorse. However, the fan suggestions ended up with simple and fun games, which neither of the girls had expected to see in the suggestions. "Luz, pass me the pickaxe, I need to keep digging the hole"

"Ami, I'm busy building the house" Luz said, with some annoyance in her voice. While Amity only complained when seeing that her proposal was not being taken seriously. "Luz, I need a pickaxe right now" But the Latina continued without obeying her friend's supposed orders. "LUZ!"

"Alright! Geez..." The pixelated Luz went to the hole Amity made not long ago, going down a few blocks until she found the girl. "There you go _babe_ " The brunette dropped a stone tool, being picked up by Amity in a single second. "Don't call me that."

"Okay _honey_ " As soon as Luz left the cave Amity continued to poke the stone around her, grateful that her camera was not turned on to see her alleged blush on her cheeks. The livestream continued without a hitch, fans still wild as they witnessed the two girls' interaction, proclaiming that they looked like a married couple.

The house was already finished, it only remained to decorate it inside and both were helping after having collected enough materials. "I'll put the beds over here." Noticing the position of both beds, Amity screeched, inaudible to the audience and Luz. "I thought each of us would have a room..." Said the host of the live, trying to act indifferent but deep down dying of embarrassment as her heart pounded. "I mean, if you want-"

"No! I mean- whatever, I don't care" However, her disinterested facade was not believed by the fans, who upon noticing Amity's submissive reaction caused the chat to explode with their affirmations about the ship between the two of them, and seeing that made Amity only deign to say "Oh shush."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't like how it turned out I-


	18. Party

Boscha's family mansion was alight for the impending party, though without her parents present, of course. Boscha and Willow would have a secret vacation, both of them with the excuse that they would go out with their families elsewhere. It sounded suspicious, of course, but if neither Amity nor Luz can see the tension between them, the less they will be able to notice the relationship between Willow and Boscha.

However, Boscha loved parties, and since she would not see her friends for a week or two she decided to hold a farewell celebration. Not for nothing did they call her the queen of drama and celebration.

Actually, no one said that, only Boscha.

Boscha's private meeting was being a success, even if there were only a dozen or so guests, she had planned everything to perfection, with fruity cocktails and exotic and delicious meals, just like any celebrity's party. But the main goal of the party, in addition to the girl's own fun, was to get Luz and Amity to spend more time together. And fortunately, the two were sharing on the patio, near the pool. "Hey gals, enjoying the party?" Boscha approached the two girls, who turned when they heard the voice of the hostess. "Hi Boscha! The party is fabulous" Luz said, delighted.

"I'm glad. What about you Amity" Boscha noticed her friend's embarrassed face, feeling a slight pang in her chest. "It's great" The girl ignored the feeling in her chest, putting a smile on her face at her best friend's response. "Damn Amity, as expressive as ever" Boscha's comment made Luz laugh, looking at the flushed face of the pale girl. "Well, I'll be in the living room with Willow and Gus in case you need anything" As she left their meeting with Luz and Amity, they restarted their previous talk, changing the subject drastically "There are a lot of people I don't know here... Boscha sure have many friends" The brunette spoke, looking expectantly at her companion, as if she wanted to be in Boscha's place. "You have no idea" A short laugh left Amity's lips, remembering the other times Boscha threw a party. "What are we celebrating anyway?"

"Boscha is going on vacation, it's not a big deal" Amity's explanation further confused Luz, who was asking herself "Who would celebrate a vacation?" However her question was ignored, if you have money you can practically do whatever you want. "But trust me, this is nothing compared to her birthday parties. She likes to celebrate everything anyway." What Amity said brought Luz out of her own thoughts, as if it had read her mind. "Still... I barely know half the people here."

"Well, the three girls in the pool are Skara, Amelia and Cat" Amity began, pointing to each of the girls who were having fun in Boscha's heated pool as she called their names. "They are Boscha's other best friends. There is also Skara's boyfriend and a boy named Mattholomule" Amity finished naming the guests Luz didn't know yet. "And what about the two people who were in the kitchen? The ones who were _very_ attractive" Luz questioned, remembering seeing them a while ago. "Well-" Yet, before Amity could formulate a word, she was cut off.

"Do you think we're attractive?"

Luz gasped as she was surprised by the twins, turning towards them with her flushed cheeks and her timid smile. "H-hello" The two twins looked kindly at the brunette, a gesture that annoyed Amity. "What the hell are you doing here?!" She exclaimed, sending her siblings a disapproving look. "Hi Mittens" They both said in unison, with their usual mocking smiles. "Uh... _Mittens_?" The Latina, who didn't understand the interaction between the three siblings interfered, without even knowing that they were related. "They-"

"We are Amity's older siblings" The boy spoke, again interrupting his little sister by introducing himself. "I am Edric and she is Emira" He directed his hand to his sister, indicating, although it was obvious, that it was her. "We were eager to meet you! Amity told us so much about you" This time the girl spoke, slightly exaggerating her words to annoy her little sister. "Really?"

"No I did-" But again, her complaints were ignored. "Why don't you come with us? We'll do competitions with tequila shots" And even though Luz tried to object, she was led inside by the twins, taking her away from Amity who tried to keep up with them, refusing to leave her alone with her siblings.

Definitely the tequila shots mixed with Amity's unquestionable jealousy would make the night a total blast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I love parties, yes I will make more chapters about parties :^)


	19. Besitos

"Take off a garment," Luz quoted, drawing her words with fervor as all the alcohol she had previously consumed began to take effect. The people around encouraged Luz as she placed the wooden block on top of the turret, carefully so as not to destroy the unstable little construction.

When the twins brought Luz into the living room they convinced her to play some drinking games, starting with the typical 'flip cup' and 'beer pong'. But to her bad luck the girl lost almost all the time, ending up drinking a lot of alcohol and finally worrying Amity, who joined the games just to take care of her. Right now they were playing 'Drunk Jenga', which consisted of the same old game, only with challenges written on the wooden blocks, which had to be completed by the person who removed them. And in case the tower fell, they would have to drink their entire glass. "Luz you don't have to-" However Amity, who is the only voice of reason, has been ignored throughout the night, embittering her to the point of stress. The brunette, on the other hand, took off the shirt she was wearing, showing off her sport bra proudly.

The group applauded and celebrated Luz's bravery, continuing the game even though Amity felt nervous and frustrated when she saw her crush shirtless. And who could judge her? Luz's tanned silhouette and her subtly defined abs left her totally groggy.

"Earth to Mittens... It's your turn" Edric called, trying to get his little sister out of her trance. Amity, still with her red face, prepared to take one of the blocks, stopping instantly when she saw her sister approach her. "I think you should take that one there, it's looser" She proposed, earning a scolding from her twin accusing her of cheating. Amity accepted that invitation, still suspicious, but relaxing when she saw that her sister was correct about the object. She brought the piece to her face and felt betrayal fall on her as she read aloud the challenge she would have to perform. "Seven minutes in heaven?!" As soon as she finished reading, the people present generated an "Ooh" both suggestive and threatening. "This doesn't make any sense, you can't put one game inside another game!" The girl claimed, grumbling as she managed to put the block on top of the tower. "Rules are Mittens rules" Emira said, shrugging at the younger sister's furious reaction. "It doesn't even say with whom-"

"The block clearly said that you should go with the person to your left, in this case Luz" Amity knew that this rule was invented by Emira at that very moment, outraged to know that she couldn't do anything. "But-"

"Get over it, Mittens. Emira already said it, _rules are rules_ " Edric took Luz by the shoulder, who after staggering was taken with Amity to the closet that was in the kitchen, which Boscha's employees used to store the objects of house cleaning. Upon arrival, both were almost thrown into the small space by the twins, who before leaving formulated a "Have fun" in a mocking tone. Once the door was closed, Amity sighed, trying to convince herself that it would not be so bad, that such an instance would help Luz to clear herself of so much alcohol. And it's that Amity knew that the twins had a very high resistance to alcohol, therefore Luz would try to keep up with them to look cool. Even if she was already cool in Amity's eyes. "I wish I had my vaper..."

The girl turned to Luz, who was sitting with her eyes closed. She looked sick and the smell of ammoniac and bleach didn't help against that. "I'm sorry, I should've insisted more... I should have convinced you not to spend too much time with my siblings" Amity crossed her arms, still standing and with a sad expression. "Iss fineee~ You're too pretty to apologize all the time..." The paler, not so pale now, looked away at the compliment. She was aware of the girl's drunkenness and knew that whatever she said or did would not be serious. "The smell of this place is killing me... Would you give me a hug?"

"Okay" Amity felt nervous again, trying with all her might to appear serenity. She sat down carefully and was quickly caught by Luz's bare arms, circling her neck and drawing close to her. Amity's heart raced at the contact, Luz's body was glued to hers as she felt the deep breath of the girl. "You smell so good..."

"Luz, what are you-" Amity's words were not taken into account, as soon as Luz separated slightly from her, she brought her face closer to hers, kissing her without any warning. The girl's eyes were wide open when she felt the brunette's lips on hers, which began to move in search of intensifying the kiss. Amity's eyes, previously wide open, snapped shut, letting herself be carried away by the movement of the girl in front of her, resting her hand on Luz's naked waist. The kiss was awkward, their teeth colliding a couple of times and the movements were somewhat aggressive, but they were both too immersed in it to notice. However, when Amity thought she had entered paradise, the closet door was flung open, revealing a sudden flash and something that echoed, like the sound of a camera.


	20. Viral

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [warning] minor violence and parental abuse.

"How could you do this to me?!" Amity was extremely angry, the night before she was caught kissing Luz and the twins couldn't think of anything better than taking a photo of them and uploading it to their social networks. "Don't exaggerate Mittens, it was only on our account for a few minutes" Edric, the older brother, laughed at the reaction of his little sister, shrugging his shoulders as if the matter was not of utmost importance. "Just a few minutes were enough to go viral!" The girl raised her phone to the height of her two siblings, showing them the notifications on her phone that contained everything from comments to video analysis by gossip hunting channels

The twins stared at the cell phone in front of them for a while, puzzled by the popularity of that photo. Emira lowered the device still in Amity's hands, glancing back at her sister now that she could look into her eyes. "Well at least you are very popular now"

"Don't you get it?! I'll be the talk of the whole internet!" She exclaimed in fear, waving her free hand as she explained her point. "You know you have a lot of influence, obviously thousands of people would see that photo! And what if mom and dad find out?!" Her breath hitched at the thought, uncontrollable, causing the girl to sit bolt upright on the edge of her bed, propping her elbows on her knees and resting her face on her hands. The twins soon felt guilty, indeed they had never seen their sister that way and that distressed them, they had no idea how to remedy what started as a simple joke to something bigger. "Amity..."

However, before anyone said anything, a knock was heard on the frontal floor, alerting the three young people when they knew what it was about. "Shit, they came too soon" Edric alerted, running his hand through his hair showing concern. And even still being annoyed with them, Amity set out to help them. "Hide in the closet, quick." Amity's small hands nudged her siblings over to the huge piece of furniture in their room, which was so large that it could hold all of Narnia inside. After the twins barely entered, they were warned by their little sister. "Whatever happens, don't go out and do something crazy. I'll try to distract our parents so you can go down through the window." That said the closet was slammed shut, at the same time being heard as a male voice calling for Amity. "I'm coming!"

Amity walked down the big stairs, spotting her parents being helped by the mansion employees. "Hi. I see you arrived earlier" The girl felt the disapproving looks of her parents on her, exhausting her to the point of feeling her legs shake. "You are dismissed" Amity's father spoke, signaling to the clerks carrying the suitcases to leave the lobby, thus leaving the three family members alone. "I thought you would arrive next week-"

"What is the meaning of this?" Amity, who tried to ease the tension in the environment, was interrupted, or rather overshadowed, by her mother's high-pitched and cynical voice, who at the same time unlocked her mobile showing her daughter the photograph of her and Luz at the party. "I- I can explain" Amity's words were silenced again, this time by a slap her father gave her, destabilizing her to the point of falling to the ground. "We have given you everything. We let you have that stupid YouTube channel, we bought you everything you wanted and that's how you pay us?!" Her father's firm voice made her shudder, closing her eyes trying to appease her terror. "We will not bear a humiliation of this magnitude"

"But Ed and Em-"

"Of course they would have something to do with this. Even after they left here their sodomite and sapphic practices influenced you" Alador spat out those words as if it were a disease, seeing his daughter tremble on the ground with disgust. "Take all your things and go" Amity looked shocked at her two parents, who didn't even deign to look back at her. "But I have nowhere to go" The woman approached her daughter, who was still lying on the floor. "Go with that girl, after all the sick must be with the sick"

However that was not all, Odalia took the girl's phone without permission, throwing it on the ground and smashing it to the point of being totally useless. "Take off those clothes, you will not go with anything that is ours" Amity, hearing her mother's orders, got up from the floor carefully until she achieved absolute balance, thus beginning to take off her clothes except for her underwear. Without looking at those monsters in front of her, she made her way to what was her room a few moments ago, bursting into tears when she arrived and noticing the absence of her siblings. She looked in her closet only for the clothes that she bought with her money earned on the internet, which was scarce, putting them away in a bag while tears fell from her eyes incessantly.

She had no place to go, Emira's or Edric's address was unknown, and she couldn't count on Boscha or Willow. She put on one of her few clothes and with her backpack on she started the trip to the only possible place. Going down stairs, she noticed how some employees cleaned the remains of her telephone and clothes, without any presence of her previously called her parents. None of the workers looked at Amity, almost as if this was part of their job. The girl, ignoring that fact, opened the massive doors of the Blight mansion, a cold, humid wind hitting her face. It was conveniently raining, the weather aligning with Amity's mood, who was grateful anyway that the rain made her tears go unnoticed.

The walk was long, she had no money for a taxi or to take the bus, so she just set out to walk as fast as she could, finally reaching her destination. Still doubtful, since the events of last night were repeated in the girl's mind, but it was to continue being wet by the rain and sleeping in the street until she caught a cold or faced her worst fears.

And without giving it any further thought, she knocked on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the longest so far. I'm short of time so that's why I couldn't upload two chapters like before.
> 
> Anyway thanks for reading :)


	21. Drops of water

"Ami what happened?" As soon as Luz opened the door she found Amity, her clothes and hair were distilling, her eyes were subtly red and her arms were hugging themselves, with a gloomy expression on her face. But before Amity could formulate a single word, she was dragged inside the home. "You better take off those clothes and take a hot bath." Luz took the girl by the hand, guiding her through the places in her house that she had not yet visited upstairs. They arrived at Luz's room, who looked for something comfortable for her companion, deciding on a loose T-shirt, athletic pants, and a new underwear that Luz kept, along with two large towels. "Use this. Don't worry about the underwear, it's new." Amity looked at the clothes in her hands, noticing the tag attached to the panties she had. "Thank you..."

Amity headed to the bathroom after Luz told her that she would be waiting for her in her room. The shower echoed through the house as the girl stripped off her wet clothes. And maybe it was the fact that she had been frozen for a long time, or that the shampoo smelled like Luz, but that was the best shower Amity could ever take in her entire life. After the water was turned off the girl wrapped her hair in one of the towels, with the other she proposed to dry her body as quickly as she could, putting on her clothes and finally going out. Outside the bathroom she noticed slippers on the floor, using them to walk to where her friend was. When she opened the door, Luz was sitting on her big bed with a hairdryer and a hairbrush. She motioned for Amity to sit across from her with her back so she could help her with her hair.

Once seated, Luz began to comb her hair, drying gently as the brush slid through her hair. When she finished, Amity sighed, letting herself fall back onto Luz's lap, which she gladly accepted. "Are you going to tell me what happened?" The brunette asked, her words docile to the rhythm of the caresses on Amity's face. The girl did not know what to say, or how to say it. She knew that this would worry Luz more and she didn't want to disconsolate her just because of her. "I..." She stood up suddenly, she could not keep looking at the brunette's expectant eyes, thus trying to free herself from the pressure that girl exerted on her. "My parents... They kicked me out of the house"

"What?! Why would they do that?!" Luz's gentle tone changed to one of dismay at Amity's sudden confession. The girl approached her from behind, slipping her large hands around her waist. Amity did not go unnoticed that gesture, her skin prickled and for a moment she forgot her problems as they were discredited by the loud sound of her heart. "They saw our photo"

But before Amity started to break down even more, Luz spoke. "Wait, what photo?" The palest girl turned abruptly, looking at the confused face of the girl in front of her. "Are you serious? You don't remember what happened last night?" And as if she had invoked bad luck, her fears were confirmed. "Not really... I only remember when we were playing that game with ping pong balls and plastic cups" Luz rubbed her head painfully remembering that morning. "Well... And the hangover"

For the first time in all that she had been with Luz that day, she noticed the exhaustive expression on her face, as if the headache she felt was reflected in her. And she was telling the truth, Luz did not remember the events of the party, nor had seen her phone because of her discomfort and painful headache. Amity could go and tell her the truth; that she liked her and liked the kiss they share, confessing her feelings at the end, or...

"It was a dare," she started by saying, without any remorse because she came from a family that was an expert in lying. "We were both drunk and Ed and Em took advantage of that. But it was just that" Amity, after elaborating that lie with her false expression of seriousness, gently took Luz's phone, asking her permission to use it. "May l?" Luz nodded angrily, instantly using her fingerprint to unlock the device. Amity searched one of the social networks for the screenshot of the Instagram story of the twins, finally finding it and showing it to the girl, who only managed to say, stunned;

" _Ay caramba_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a pretty bad block so over the weekend I will continue writing. 
> 
> Until then :>


	22. Home

"So... You can't go back huh?" Amity stared at Luz in disbelief, sighing as she locked the girl's phone and setting it aside. "Don't worry, I can leave if you want"

But Luz took Amity's hand, conveying all her good intentions to her with a single touch. "You know I didn't mean that" The tension between the two was calmed, both feeling a heat run through their body at the touch, although neither admitted it. "You can stay. And not just one night, it can be more. Or it can be forever."

"I couldn't- I don't want to abuse your hospitality, you've done enough-" Her words remained in the air, Luz's eyes were observing her carefully, with absolute security in them. "It's okay, you don't have to be modest with me. Besides... I appreciate your company, you would be the ideal roommate" Even with their hands clasped they ended the conversation. Luz lifted Amity from her bed and led her to the guest room, pointing to the pale girl that from now on this would be her room. "I know it's still early, but you look super tired" And it was true, between Boscha's exhausting party and the adrenaline-pumping meeting with her parents Amity felt like she would faint at any moment. "I'll make dinner so you can go to sleep, okay?"

As soon as Luz left the room, Amity leaned back in her new bed, the smell of Luz's shampoo and the clean sheets lengthened the ecstatic sensation she felt, remembering the events of that day as if they were distant memories or a nightmare. There were a lot of things she had to think about what happened; She would never see her parents again, she would have to give an explanation to the fans and she would have to find a way to pay Luz's rent. Despite this, Amity did not feel discouraged, being in the house of the girl of her dreams inhibited any bad thoughts that crossed her mind, helping her to have a clearer vision of what she would do from now on.

She then recalled that all her video-making equipment stayed at the mansion, also what happened to her phone. Amity apparently managed to get to Luz's house with nothing, in the middle of a storm. What if Luz wasn't there? What if she didn't accept Amity into her home? Those hypothetical situations flashed through her head, slightly shrinking Amity's heart. However, she was clear that something like this would never happen, Luz always made her feel welcome, even when she didn't do the same. But what could be done? Amity grew up in a controlling environment, full of lies and false personalities, where showing weakness was a pretext for punishment. Still, she was beginning to change. Very slowly, but she did. And it is that Luz Noceda brought out her best side, made her want to do things that she'd never dared before, to say things that she could not say before, to feel... Repressed feelings that never came to light. It was the first time that she felt so alive, she no longer cared about anything, she no longer felt fear of the future, not if she was by her side. Those thoughts in her mind made her close her eyes and sleep. Sleep like never before, without any worries, without having to pretend, without lies. Just the genuine Amity.

"Ami..." Luz entered the room, with the intention of letting her know that dinner was ready. But seeing Amity so helpless in bed sleeping melted the brunette's heart, proceeding to cover her and observe her carefully for a moment. She looked so fragile and so scared just moments ago... And now, so calm, the girl thought, her chest heaving at the memory of Amity crying in the rain. She caressed the girl's pale face, gently stirring the hair that fell on her face.

"Good night, _linda_ " She said, looking affectionately one last time at Amity to finally leave the room and let her rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm back :)
> 
> Thank you for reading<3


	23. House chores

Washing dishes was never an easy task for Amity, neither of the housework. Coming from a wealthy family that can easily hire servants made life easier for the girl, but now that she was no longer part of the elite in society she had to adjust to doing chores. Mostly of responsibility, but also because cleaning the house was the only way to pay for her stay there, not because Luz told her, in fact she insisted that she didn't owe her anything, but Amity's pride could not be stepped on. Definitely the main reason. Well, she couldn't fool on anyone, she was doing it because it didn't feel right to take advantage of it.

"And then I got to Luz's house. I didn't have anyone after all." Even if washing dishes was her least favorite activity, she did it with care, becoming almost a professional after two days living with Luz. The girl could perfectly rinse a plate while leaning her phone against her shoulder and ear, just like she was doing now to talk to her best friend. "Shit, _Ams_... I feel like everything that happened was my fault." Boscha's voice echoed through the phone, a guilty tone emerging from it. "Don't talk nonsense Boscha, you didn't force Luz to kiss me. Nor did you force me to reciprocate..."

The sighs at Amity were becoming more frequent, as if it were a side effect of being in love. The girl turned off the water in the sink, drying her last plate to put it with the rest. "Still, I wish I was there for you but... My flight was leaving early and-"

"Hey, calm down. I'm okay now, Luz has been very kind to me and I feel calm" Amity said, drying her hands with a kitchen towel gently. "Are you sure you'll be okay with Luz on your own? You know, with the crush situation and stuff." She thought for a moment. Being with Luz did make her day a little more hectic, but above all it made it peaceful and full. Amity had a great time with her, and Luz adored her company, almost as if they were made for each other. "I think I'll be fine. Now I have to go, I have to finish cleaning. Call you in a day or so, and make sure you have a good time this week" and before Boscha replied to the sudden goodbye, the call was cut off.

Obviously Amity didn't want to dwell on the matter too much, and she knew that Boscha would continue to insist on that. She couldn't even forget Luz's kiss and she already had to accept the fact that they were living together. Luckily no one was in the house, Luz went out to buy some things so the house felt emptier than usual. Amity came into the living room, setting the cordless phone next to the television. In the mansion they also kept those landlines, but she never paid attention to it, however right now that made Amity feel twenty years in the past, without cell phone or social networks, only silence and excessive social distancing. She could get used to that.

She grabbed the broom and clumsily continued with the daily cleaning of the home, followed by vacuuming the second floor, waxing the furniture, and cleaning the bathrooms. All in less than a day, which was an achievement for Amity.

The front door was suddenly opened, revealing Luz with a pile of bags from different stores. "Luz, you're back" Amity almost ran to meet the brunette at the entrance, anxiously shaking her hands against the apron she was wearing. "Hey Ami- Where did you find that?" Amity wore an unusual kitchen apron, which had printed the muscular torso of a man. That made Luz laugh, having no idea where she'd gotten that from. "I found it out there, I needed an apron and this was the only thing there was. I hope it's not too inappropriate" The two girls visualized the apron once more, a couple more laughs from Luz before resuming the conversation. "Don't worry, it's perfect, it fits you. Still, you'll have to take it off anyway" The Latina brought three bags with store logos, Amity carefully opening them and taking out a garment from inside. "Luz, you didn't have to-" But that was not all, before finishing her sentence Luz took out a box from another bag, stretching it towards Amity who knew its contents in an instant. "I don't- I can't. I can't accept all this is too expensive-"

"You need it. Besides, you already gave me a lot of things before" Amity pushed the box away, as did her gaze. "Is not the same"

"Amity. Just take it, please" They both looked at each other for a second, an uncertainty taking hold of the paler as she looked into the generous eyes of her companion "It's last generation~" Luz's persuasive tone made her finally decide to take that box , still with regret. "I promise that I will pay you somehow

"Are you crazy? You left the house spotless even if I told you it wasn't necessary. That's more than enough" Luz pointed all over the place, staring at it in amazement at seeing everything so clean. When the girl came to herself, she took another of the bags she was carrying, a brown paper bag which when she took it she shook it slightly saying "Now, how about we have dinner? I brought Chinese food"

And this time no for an answer would not be admitted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should be cleaning too...
> 
> Or maybe not :)


	24. Simple

Amity did not understand the reason for Luz's generosity.

Money was plentiful at the Blight Manor, yet it was never wasted for other people, not without making a profit from it. But Luz, she was genuine, she bought Amity a phone and tons of expensive clothes. And to top it all, she also decided to give her her old recording equipment, which despite being mid-range was a thousand times better than the equipment that Amity had at home.

She knew that Luz had money, not as much as her parents, but her fame had taken the Latina over the top, in every aspect. But even so, Luz lived humbly, her house was small but cozy, her clothes simple that were not even from big stores and the food... Delicious homemade food that she prepares herself. Luz was a good person, you could tell for miles, and that she did so much for her made Amity's heart ache. Her goodness surpassed her in every way possible, making her feel like she lived her entire life the wrong way.

So the best way to show her appreciation was to help out with chores. Sure, she had already cleaned the whole house previously, but there was something missing and that was the maintenance of the garden. And it would not be an easy task, since the garden consisted of two parts; the front yard and the back yard.

Luckily Luz had passed her the contact details of all her friends in case of, so among her list was the only one who could help her with that. Amity dialed the number, nervous, since it had been years since she had spoken alone with her childhood friend. The concern increased when hearing the typical cell phone tone when dialing someone, thus waiting for it to be answered. "Hello?" A female voice came from the speaker, signaling to Amity that she should speak at once. "H-hi Willow. It's me, Amity Blight, Luz gave me your number and I was wondering if… Uhm... Are you busy?"

"No, I'm not. What do you need?" To Amity's surprise Willow's voice sounded calm, managing to calm her nerves. "It's just... I have to fix Luz's garden but I have no idea how or where to start... Any advice would be enough. Please" Willow was silent for a few seconds, hearing a little "Mmh..." from her. Amity on the other hand, was sitting at the table on the terrace, watching the garden as she tapped the table with her nails anxiously. "Look, a complete garden would be a very complicated job for a beginner" Willow began, clearly explaining her point of view. "So wait for me until next week and I'll go help you"

"No, Willow you don't have to-" But Willow had already said goodbye to her, quickly cutting off the call. Apparently Amity wasn't the only one who didn't want to be pushed. She turned off her cell phone and went inside, it was early in the morning so she would ask Luz for help with breakfast. She went up the stairs, walking to the door of the girl's room and hitting it gently "Luz?" However, when she opened the door, she saw the girl leaning on her desk, sleeping peacefully.

When Amity saw her in a uncomfortabe position, she had no choice but to move her from the chair upon the bed. "...What?" When she was suddenly shaken, Luz raised her head, turning it sideways as if looking for who interrupted her sleep, being impossible because she still kept her eyes closed. "Hey, it's me. Come, lie down here" Amity led Luz to the nearby bed, helping her to lie down and seeing her fall asleep in an instant, which caused the palest smile to smile. She removed only the brunette slippers and covered her with a blanket, hoping she would be more comfortable.

"Sweet dreams" Amity wished, approaching Luz one last time and placing a kiss on her clear forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily reminder that english isn't my first language so if there are any mistakes I'll appreciate the criticism :)


	25. Touch

"Are you ready?" Luz asked, watching as Amity adjusted her skirt and stretched it one last time. "Yes, I think it's better now" The two were in the living room, a tripod with a camera pointed at the couch where they were sitting.

Luz decided to return to YouTube after almost two months, announcing her expected return to her social networks. This time she would do a video collaboration with Amity, an edition of the famous, but old challenge 'Touch my body', a challenge that both chose because simple video blogs weren't their fort.

Starting with the recording and after Luz's usual introduction, the game began, the brunette being the first to use the blindfold. "I'm ready!" For clear reasons Amity did not make the game too difficult, every touch that Luz gave her, the simple fact of having her fingers on her body made her tremble, so she decided on places as far away as possible from the erogenous zones of her body though at this point, anywhere Luz touched seemed to be. "Wow... It feels soft... It must be your forearm" Although Luz was exceptional for that game anyway. "You got it right" The brunette took off the blindfold for a moment, getting dangerously close to Amity who already felt her cheeks flushed. "I am doing it right?" The dyed-haired girl abruptly pulled away from her companion, unease taking over. "Y-yes Luz, you're good at this..."

The game continued until there was the change of turns, now Amity with the blindfold on her. Luz made the girl touch different points on her body, such as her neck, her shoulders or her thighs, Amity's heart racing when she knew her answers, although she was only wrong about the nerves she felt. Before her fingers Luz was soft and warm, her body and skin absolutely well cared made Amity's mind work at a thousand per hour seeking relief from the thoughts that crossed her mind as her fingertips explored, with the help of Luz, her body. "Okay, how about this?"

"Uh... it feels like..." To Amity's misfortune, the place Luz chose seemed to be very strange, being similar to a plain where her index finger could fit perfectly, almost like... "A hole?!" Luz exploded with laughter after hearing Amity's realization, who upon listening her teasing diligently removed the blindfold from her eyes, perceiving Luz with her shirt slightly lifted from her. When the brunette managed to catch her breath, she gave the answer Amity expected. "It was my belly button, silly!" But she laughed out loud again when she saw the red face of her friend. "It's not funny Noceda"

Amity was caught off guard, but even if it bothered her she couldn't get angry when Luz's laughter was music to her ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating earlier, i was a little bit sad. I will try to resume the daily updates tho ;)
> 
> Thx 4 reading<3


	26. Friend

The long-awaited gardening day arrived at Amity's doorstep, along with Willow, who carried a pile of bags in her hands full of important tools that they would both need for it. "Willow, hi" Amity greeted as soon as she opened the door. Willow smiled when she saw her, a gesture that impressed the girl. "Hey Amity. Ready to work?"

"Ready as I'll ever be" Amity pulled away from the door, giving Willow a space to enter and at the same time helping her with one of the bags. "Let's start with the backyard, that's the one that needs more care" Said the girl with glasses, guiding Amity towards the other patio despite already knowing the way. When the two girls arrived they left the bags on the terrace table, Willow approaching them to get some aprons and gloves. "I bought you this, they are all the instruments that you will need from now on" She passed the things to Amity, then pointing to one of the bags that resided on the table. "No, Willow I can't accept it-"

"It's okay Amity. In the end, these things are for Luz anyway" Amity felt ashamed, she couldn't be so conceited as to think that it was all hers right? "Right, sorry..." Willow noted the uneasiness the girl was emitting, resting her hand on her shoulder as comfort. "Amity you don't have to worry. What happened between us is in the past, in fact it is more than overcome" She said, staring at a fixed point as she remembered the relationship between her and Boscha. Amity paid no attention to this, she just lowered her head still with the objects in her arms. "I'm sorry it's just... When I see you I remember all of that and- I can't help but feel guilty..." The palest girl closed her eyes tightly, as if trying to forget those dark days at Hexside Private School. But Willow had other plans for the girl. "If you want to forget something bad then do something you like, that's how it worked for me" Amity opened her eyes as she noticed how the apron and gloves were removed from her hands, being placed in the corresponding places on her body with the help of the girl in front of her. "Done!" Amity walked around, admiring herself, Willow copying what she had done earlier and ending up putting on her own clothes.

The two girls headed into the garden, starting on the right side where there was more brush. Willow taught Amity the basics; replant, water and remove dry leaves. She also recommended which plants were more resistant to heat and which to humidity. Each plant was a different world, they had different and varied meaning and properties, as if they were people. Or so Amity perceived when learning from them. However, not everything was learning, but also bonding. The girls as they were digging in the earth, they also did it with the past, remembering the funny moments during primary or secondary school with laughter.

"Remember the science teacher? Hell, I hated him. He always managed to put me in detention," Willow mentioned, chuckling at the memory. "Oh come on, he wasn't that bad" Amity started "he was just a little bit... eccentric. But nice" She ended responding to the girl's comment, trying to justify the teacher's behavior.

"Well, you were always everyone's favorite. In fact, instead of LittleMissAbomination your channel should be called... LittleMiss _Perfect_ " As she said it, some crumbs of dirt fell on her face from Amity's direction, turning towards her and realizing that her face was completely red of shame. "I was never perfect" A few more laughs were generated from Willow, observing the condition of her friend "if you say so"

And so the afternoon had passed in the blink of an eye, the girls taking a breath to finally finish with the front yard. Willow gave her some advice as she arranged her things to go home, just to make sure Amity didn't have a garden problem again. "You should buy a lawn mower. And if you and Luz can, water dispersers"

"You say it as if the house were ours. I am just Luz's guest" Amity smiled affectionately when she remembered the Noceda girl, that nickname making noise in her mind when she understood why it was used. "Well, you live together, don't you? So it's also your house, not for something have you been taking care of it so much, and of Luz" Amity's cheeks turned a soft crimson when she saw Willow's gaze on her. She still wondered why she didn't ask her about the kiss between her and Luz, but she actually preferred it that way. Willow's farewell was shorter than expected, but before leaving Amity stopped her. "Willow wait" She took the girl's arm, making her turn around with a slight confusion on her face "What's wrong?" Amity released her, crossing her arms at the absolute attention of the girl with glasses. "Thank you..."

"It's the least I can do for a friend".


	27. Friendly competition

On Sunday of that week, they were assigned to cleaning Luz's garage, both with simple clothes so as not to get dirty with the dust that was sheltered there.

Amity looked into a pile of boxes, wondering why Luz's determination to order the place. As she analyzed each object, she decided the fate of such; throw away or keep. However, there was not much to throw away, most of them were photographs of the brunette when she was a child, small objects such as bracelets, clothes that could be given away and some medals won in writing or drawing contests, the rest were unimportant papers. And although the task was not easy, Amity enjoyed investigating the girl's past, asking her about everything about it and listening to every story or anecdote that Luz had to tell. "What is this?" Amity withdrew a bunch of attached papers from the box she was going through, noting the dust and how damaged those sheets were, the drawing of the first one almost invisible from being drawn with mine. When Luz turned to the girl she opened her eyes slightly, noticing the relic Amity unearthed from the old boxes. "Holy shit, I can't believe you found that."

"What about it?" Amity leafed through it carefully, seeing a lot of words written inside, as if it were an improvised book. "It's my old Azura fanfic. When I was a child I _loved_ Hecate and Azura's ship, so I wrote about them" Said the Latina, without taking her eyes off what she was doing. Amity read a few pages before saying anything, marveling at the spelling skill that Luz had long maintained. "Wow, I noticed that you had won literature medals, but I didn't think you were that good. This is on another level" The compliment reached Luz, making her cheeks take a darker and reddish tone than usual while a chuckle was pronounced through her lips.

However, after the laughter was mollified, a gasp escaped the girl's mouth in response to what she had just found on her own "Amity you won't believe what I found!" The palest one turned her face towards her friend, who was profusely rummaging through that box until she raised the expected object "It's my old Wii!" Luz raised the said console as if it were falling from the sky. "And it works?" Amity asked, unimpressed by the discovery. "Let's check it out"

The two of them returned inside the house, Luz quickly connecting the set to her television while Amity sat on the couch waiting. When the brunette thought she had finished her mission, she turned on the television and walked away to contemplate the main menu of the console, jumping of joy to see that it still works. "I think I have some new batteries around here" Luz again approached the television, more specifically one of the drawers of the cabinet that held it, finally taking out four new batteries. "What do you have batteries for?"

"You never know when you'll need it." The girl opened the small bags and installed the white control boosters, handing one to Amity immediately afterward. "Let's play"

"Are you out of your mind? We have to finish with the garage" But Luz's insistence lasted, moving the coffee table to the side and drawing the girl towards her. "Let's just go for a bit. We deserve a break, c'mon Ami..." And with her abandoned puppy face, she finally convinced Amity, even after she refused and complained about her irresponsibility. "Okay, but if I win you will do something for me" The superb tone of the girl with dyed hair did not scare Luz at all, who with all the confidence in the world accepted the challenge "Okay, but if _I_ win _you_ will do something for me. I'm pretty good anyway "

"Whatever you say Noceda. We'll see." And with a difference of three to one and a lot of sweat and tears shed, Luz ended up winning the small improvised competition, golf being the only game mode that she failed to master. She performed her funny victory dance in front of an annoyed Amity, took her and gave her a few laps, and then finally the girl decided to ask for her prize. "Since you have to do something for me I want..." It could not be said that the suspense was flooding the room, Amity knew that Luz was indecisive and that she would never think of something good, or simply end up choosing something basic like imitate a cat or let her touch her hair, as in previous competitions they had. When Luz's pensive pose was transformed into one of realization, Amity knew that Luz would make her request. "I want you to kiss me"

"What?!" Likewise as if an explosion of paint had occurred, Amity's face was dyed crimson, the proposal, or rather the order of the Latina, caught her off guard and without knowing what else to say she flatly refused "I won't do that" However, Luz was faster and captured her in her arms "You promised ~ Plus we've already done it before"

"It's different! We were _drunk_ " But even if the paler tried to undo the tie and escape, the closer was Luz's face. "Come on, just a little one" Amity knew, to her misfortune, that the girl would never let her go until she received what she wanted, so without giving any further thought, she took her cheeks and without preamble kissed Luz on one of them, between her lips and her own hand that was there, and upon noticing Luz relaxing the tension in her hands, Amity escaped from there. "Done, I did. Now let's go and finish the fucking garage" exclaimed the girl, walking quickly out of the house without looking back. Luz on the other hand froze, she didn't expect Amity to do that, she just wanted to joke around, but it didn't bother her either. It was a strange feeling, seeing that girl leave the house with old clothes that Luz lent her for cleaning stirred her heart, giving her a warm smile even if Amity was not seeing her.

"Okay, I'm coming _linda_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of my gf who loves playing wii


	28. Communication breakdown

It was a quiet day, Amity was lying on the sofa while changing the channels on the television with a face of boredom. There was nothing to see and worst of all, Luz was not in the house.

That seemed strange to Amity, the brunette has spent the last few days out buying things, the other day for example, she brought a totally new piece of furniture for television, even when the old one was fine. It seemed as if Luz wanted to renovate the entire house, the good thing is that the new furniture along with Amity's daily cleaning made the house look worthy enough for a celebrity.

Suddenly the door was knocked, the girl assumed it was Luz so she got up and went to open the door, but not before adjusting her kitchen apron. She approached the entrance, opening the door but meeting anyone except the Latina. "Hello... Uhm, do you need anything?" Amity greeted politely when she saw the two adult women, one of them with a dog sleeping in her arms. The two looked at the girl, misplaced to see her presence in that house. One of the women approached the other slightly and in an attempt to whisper she said "I think we are in the wrong house" However, she only ended up getting an elbow from the woman with red glasses, when she knew that Amity could still hear her.

"Please, excuse my wife." The woman apologized, nice and polite despite the previous situation. "I'm Camila Noceda, nice to meet you. Are you-" however the woman, presumably named Camila found herself silenced before Amity, who couldn't contain her concern. "You are Luz's mother" The woman's eyes closed softly as she smiled at the girl, who felt embarrassed upon noticing. "Ah, my apologies... Luz will be here in any minute. Please come in, after all this is your house" Amity, still shy, moved away from the door giving the two women enough space to enter, although after noticing the multiple suitcases ended up helping them. Once inside the residence both women sat on the sofa, exhausted after the long journey, Amity on the other hand looked at them for a second. "Do you want me to get you something to drink?"

And automatically the pale woman, whom Amity remembered by the name Edalyn as Luz's step-mother, turned to her with a smirk. "A glass of vodka is fine" But Camila specifically interrupted her request. "Two glasses of water will be fine, thank you sweetie" The dyed-haired girl headed for the kitchen as the groans of one of the women were heard.

With the two glasses of water, the girl left the kitchen, observing the interaction of the two women who turned to the girl and received their drinks. "Thank you, but I still don't know your name"

Amity didn't know what was wrong with her, it felt like all those years of studying manners were for nothing. "Oh I'm so sorry, how could I forget to introduce myself" The girl, slightly rosy, gave each woman a handshake as she officially introduced herself, ignoring the fact that she was wearing _that_ kitchen apron over her pajamas. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Camila and Mrs. Edalyn. I am Amity Blight, Luz-" But before continuing her cordial greeting she was interrupted by Luz's mother " _Ay Dios mío!_ I know who you are, you are my Luz's girlfriend!" That phrase rumbled into the younger girl's ears, blushing as Camila held her tightly and Eda just watched approvingly. "I'm not-"

"My daughter finally got a good girl! So polite and so pretty" Camila wiped a tear of happiness that threatened to fall from one of her eyes, without letting go of Amity with her other free arm. "It's not-" Edalyn suddenly got up from the couch, snapping her dog awake to such behavior and interfering with the young girl's ignored explanation. "This deserves a celebration!" The woman put her hands on her waist as she was applauded by her wife, creating confusion and again, a misunderstanding arose in Amity's life.


	29. Dense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The funny thing is, I wrote this chapter a long time ago, but when I reread it I hated it, so I rewrote everything.
> 
> I still hate it but it's better than nothing

" _Ay ma, no sabes cuánto te extrañé!_ " Luz put down the shopping bags on the floor, rushing to her mother and hugging her tightly, as if she were going to go anywhere. Edalyn and Amity only deigned to look after they had waited forever for the girl, enough time for Amity to change her clothes (something more casual) and finish tidying up what was left of the house.

And the wait for her was worth it, hearing Luz speak in her native language made Amity's heart beat fast. The girl knew that she was Dominican, but she never spoke Spanish in her videos or in front of people, not even in front of her friends, and listening to her made Amity falling completely in love with her. " _Mija, ¿te has portado bien?_ " Camila separated from her daughter, bringing her brunette hands up to her daughter's face to force her to look into her eyes. " _¿No te has quedao' en olla, verdad? Con todo lo que has comprado..._ " Luz removed her mother's hands and rolled her eyes at her protective attitude "It's okay _mamá_ , _aún tengo dinero_. Chillout" The Latina approached her mother to where Amity was, hoping that they had already met. "So, I guess you've already met"

"Of course we met! How come you didn't tell me about her earlier?" Camila broke away from Luz to go to Amity and hug her for the umpteenth time, tormenting the girl once more. Luz brought her hand up to the back of her neck and scratched it, nervous at the thought of it. "It's just... Some things happened with Amity's parents so... I'm sorry for not telling you before" But while Luz thought that her mother was referring to living with Amity, Camila in her mind was already visualizing the perfect wedding for her daughter. "Forget about that" The woman turned to the girl of her side, trying to cheer her up "Now you are part of this family, don't forget sweetie"

"Can we save this emotional chatter for later and celebrate once and for all?" Of course Eda was happy to meet the supposed girlfriend of her stepdaughter, but the urge to drink illicit drinks was stronger, even more when it was the perfect excuse for that. However, before someone answered, barking was heard, it was King, Edalyn's dog previously introduced and who was demanding snacks as well as the owner of him. "Okay, okay" Calmed Luz. "I'll order pizza"

And so the day basically passed; They ate pizza after helping with the dishes and sat down to talk about a lot of things. Amity understanding why Luz was so determined to change the furniture. "So you wanted the house to look good for your mother?" The girl questioned, even when the answer lay in the same question. Luz swallowed the last piece of her pizza before turning and answering Amity. "Oh well... Maybe" Edalyn and Camila looked puzzled at her daughter, who only looked away in search of salvation. "Just so you know, that you have changed the furniture does not mean the house looks better than the last time" Camila scolded when she remembered the last time she had come, the house was a fiasco. "But certainly the house does look shinier." With a finger on her chin the woman looked at every corner of the house, feeling comforted at the detailed cleanliness. "Even though knowing you, you should have left the chores to your _girlfriend_ "

Amity was petrified to hear it so explicitly, now that Luz heard it with her own ears she will be able to tell her mother that they were not dating, so the palest one looked back at Luz, blushing to the point of sweating. However, the younger brunette only remained processing what her mother said for a few seconds and automatically returned to normal with laughter. "I tried to convince her that cleaning was not necessary, but Ami is very stubborn sometimes"

 _And you are very oblivious_ , Amity thought. A sigh coming from her lips with an internal face palm, knowing how long that night would be for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Ay ma, no sabes cuánto te extrañé: Ay (it's a sound, don't have translation) mom, you don't know how much I missed you
> 
> *mija, ¿te has portado bien?: mija (daughter, but as an expresion) have you been good? (As a behaviour)
> 
> *¿no te has quedao' en olla verdad? Con todo lo que has comprado: Did you run out of money? (En olla explicitly means to stay in cooking pot, but it's actually a Dominican idiom that means "run out of money") with everything that you bought
> 
> *aún me queda dinero: I still have money


	30. Sleep

Effectively, that night would be long. After the conversation in the living room, Eda fell asleep to the point of shamelessly snoring in front of the three other women, Camila concluding that they were both tired after the long trip from Ohio they had to take. But that was not all, Camila and Edalyn would sleep in Luz's room and the two girls in Amity's, of course, for obvious reasons; Luz's bed was big enough for two people, while Amity's was not so big. "I'm sorry mija, I hope you don't mind sleeping in the guest room" Camila said, with an expression of consternation and exhaustive, although it was erased by Luz, making herself a gesture with her hand, shaking it as if the words of her mother still resided in the air. "Don't worry ma, I know Eda has a bad sleep"

Luz's affectionate smile made Camila feel calmer, giving her daughter a kiss on the forehead with difficulty, since Luz was taller than her now. "Goodnight _mi amor_ "

"Good night, mom." As soon as Camila left Luz entered Amity's room. It had been a long time since she entered there, now the place smelled strongly of the girl with dyed hair, it was like a mixture of strawberry and coconut, or so the brunette perceived. When she put her thoughts aside she could see her friend sitting on the edge of the bed, she looked restless. "Ready to sleep Ami?" But Amity didn't seem ready at all, she just looked away as she frantically moved her leg, up and down, like a bad habit she had. Luz's face was saddened, deciding to approach slowly to where the girl was. "Hey what's wrong, you can tell me" Amity slowly turned her face to the Latina, a noticeable blush hovering on her cheeks. "I-it's just that..."

Luz sat down next to her, still looking at her. The creaking of the bed made the palest one shudder, to the point of closing her eyes tightly "I'm not used to sleeping with someone" she finally confessed, all in a rush as if she was afraid of her companion's reaction. Luz's hand, instead, approached her hair with her gentleness, caressing the mint green tips that lay there. Amity was startled at her touch, relaxing as she saw the peaceful expression on Luz's face "You don't have to worry, it's not so bad after all"

Amity wasn't lying at all, after all she never had the chance to share her bed with absolutely anyone, not even her best friend Boscha. But in reality her greatest fear was sharing it with the girl she liked, and that was not a mystery to anyone. Sure, except for Luz Noceda.

The brunette took her hand, delicately, and led Amity into the sheets, tucking her in and turning off the light on the nightstand. The room was in absolute darkness, silence reigned in the house as everyone was asleep. Luz and Amity turned their backs to each other, a few inches separating one from the other "Why didn't you tell me your mother was coming?" The paler one suddenly blurted out the question, making Luz turn towards her a little before returning to her starting position and answering in a low tone, almost in a whisper "My mom has a very busy job... I didn't want to tell you that she'd come if I wasn't sure she would"

"I see..." Once again there was nothing but silence, however it was quickly dissolved with more questions. "Amity, can I ask you something?" They both looked at each side of the room, neither of them turning yet even when they held a conversation "Sure"

"You never told me what exactly happened with your parents" Amity laughed. "What?"

"That's not even a question Luz" A sigh from the brunette followed the girl's words, almost giving up knowing what had happened previously. "But I can tell you if that's what you mean" Luz made no sound after her friend's proposal, anxiously waiting to know what happened about a month ago with Amity's parents, however, without denoting any emotion visible that might upset the girl. "I went... To my house early in the morning that day, I had not slept and I still had to talk to my siblings about... Something" The words formulated by the girl were slow and precise, she did not want to give any unnecessary information and don't omit the important thing either, since she wanted to tell Luz anyway. "My parents arrived and the twins left, they discovered that I like girls so... They kicked me out of the house. That's all" The remorse made her cower when she told her experience. If she told Luz that it was because of her kiss the brunette could not live with herself and her guilt would eat her up inside her, just as it did with Amity by lying so much to the girl. The same girl who welcomed her with open arms at her house, the one who bought her clothes and a new phone. The same girl who, despite everything, kept her company until the end. "What did they say?" Amity was freed from her thoughts upon hearing Luz's voice "What do you mean?" She asked.

"What did they tell you when they kicked you out?" Although Amity couldn't tell, Luz longed to know. She wanted to understand Amity's suffering at all costs and be able to support her with what was going on in her life at the time.

On the other hand, after pondering whether or not she would say it, the girl with the dyed hair spoke. "They told me to take off my clothes, that they wouldn't let me go without anything that wasn't mine... And that I'm sick"

Before grief dragged Amity away at the memory of her, Luz turned completely in her direction, sliding her large hands around her waist and pressing her body against hers. Amity's heart nearly exploded at their sudden interaction, her breathing quickening in search of calming her heartbeat as her cheeks reddened. "Luz-"

"Let's not talk, I just want to stay like this with you... Please" And with no more words to spare, the two of them stayed like that, all night feeling their breaths almost in unison, as if somehow or another they were connected.

It was a long night, no doubt. But it wasn't that long after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ven a mis quince ya
> 
> Vamos a celebrar
> 
> Mi sexy chambelán~
> 
> I'm actually turning nineteen this tuesday so, yeah, I will no longer be gayteen years old :^)


	31. Beach

Going to the beach was never Amity's favorite activity, in fact, it was her least favorite.

I mean, who would enjoy a sunny and windy day with a warm sea while you bask in the sun with an ice cold drink? Definitely not Amity. But who could judge her, the main reason for not having a good time on the beach was her pale skin. She never get tanned and with being in the sun for a few minutes she would already redden to the point of looking like a crab. Amity hated it.

Or so she thought, until she saw Luz in a swim suit.

"Come on Ami, at this time the beach must be empty!" Luz dragged her friend to the car outside her house. Camila was finishing packing up the sandwiches and Eda putting things away and also King. "Ready girls?" The gray-haired woman asked, a smile accentuating her cheekbones as she adjusted her sunglasses and her big hat. "Don't get too excited Eda, I'll drive" Luz said, pointing confidently at herself. They all got into the car once everything was ready. Luz and Amity were in the front seats, even after the girl insisted Camila to accompany her daughter forward, the woman, flatly refusing.

They reached the beach and Luz parked her vehicle, getting out with the rest of the women and King. Each one took out a bag to carry; Luz carried the heaviest and Eda the lightest (since she carried the puppy too). Finding a suitable place, Luz set out to dig a hole in the sand to insert the umbrella, then put a blanket large enough where they could relax. "And... Done!" The brunette rose from the sand, wiping the sweat from her forehead and with the other hand resting on her hip. Amity and Camila thanked the girl, both sitting in the remaining shade to start her activities, Edalyn on the other hand, was already resting there with her pet. Luz took the sunscreen and sat in front of Amity, whom freaked out at being suddenly interrupted in her book reading. "Ami, can you put sunscreen on my back?" The brunette handed a large bottle of sunscreen to the girl, vigorously waiting for her to take it and apply it.

But Amity's mind had other plans; Seeing Luz's exposed back from hers made her go blank, the usual blush of her emerging from hers and her heart pounding frantically. "Are you okay? Your face is so-"

"YES. I'm fine, just... Give me that." Amity's pulse was on the floor, her shaking hands were applying the sunscreen with tremendous difficulty. "Sure you don't have heatstroke? The sun is beating pretty hard today" The girl tried to clear her mind, ignoring Luz's comment, but at this point she would really have a heart attack just by feeling her skin. She brought her hands fearfully to the already tanned shoulders of her companion, gently smearing the cream on it. However Amity jumped on her feet, petrified to hear Luz generate a hoarse growl. "That feels so good" The only thing the girl managed to do was lower her head to hide the blush that was filling her, even when no one was really looking at her.

Once she finished, Luz thanked her, getting up and then taking her mother's hand to lead her to the water. "We'll go swimming, be right back!" The girl exclaimed, furious as she walked farther and farther, just to be heard. Amity sighed in response, never losing Luz or Camila from sight in case something happened. "I see you don't enjoy sunny days, kid" Eda spoke, approaching Amity to strike up a conversation. At her attention, the youngest turned to her, noticing how the dog lying on her lap was sleeping soundly. "Well, I have sensitive skin so... Tanning is not an option" Amity looked back at Luz and her mother, a neutral expression on her face after Eda's comment. "Oof... Tell me about it" A sarcastic laugh came from the lips of the woman, who knew exactly what the girl was referring to.

When they both thought the conversation was over, a strange request was made by Eda to Amity "Hey kid. Can I ask you something?" The younger girl directed her nervous gaze to her, gulping at the serious expression on her face. "Yes... Of course" And likewise of a flash of lightning, Edalyn asked that question, quick and concise. "You and Luz aren't dating, right?" In short, it was a bucket of cold water for the girl. She thought that no one had noticed it so she tried to ignore it as much as she could, however Eda knowing the truth meant that Amity would be an absolute liar. "How did you know?"

But Edalyn laughed warmly. "Don't be upset girl, your face looks like you have diarrhea or something" Amity felt very embarrassed, although annoyed at not getting the desired response. "Look, you have tried all this time to deny your relationship, but with two people as dense as the Nocedas you won't get anywhere with such cheap explanation" The woman's gaze intensified, never leaving aside her amiability. "Will you... Tell Mrs. Camila?" The dyed-haired girl questioned, with a lump in her throat that not even she could explain why it was there.

Edalyn looked at the horizon, thoughtful at the girl's question. Her gaze seemed like a calm sea, but that at any moment it could transform into a deadly typhoon in which you could lose yourself. "Do you know the only difference between Luz and Camila?" Amity shook her head, even as the woman's eyes remained fixed on the sea, unable to observe anything more than that. "Luz hasn't lived half as long as her mother has, so Camila has an amazing perception of things. If she says that you and Luz are together then it's because of _something_ " When she said the last, Eda turned her face to Amity, a meaningful smile overshadowing the ferocity in her eyes.

Amity was puzzled at the woman's words. She did not want to be deluded by something so minimal, but that Luz's stepmother told her that made her feel that she had the absolute approval of her. However, before adding anything, Luz broke into the conversation. "Amity, let's swim!"

"But what happened to your mom?" And like magic, Camila appeared behind Luz, doing her best to catch her breath. "I... I need to... Sit" The woman, keeping her word, sat on the towel stretched out under the umbrella, right next to her wife. "Camila is very tired, how about you both go to the water while we take a break?"

The proposal made Luz jump for joy, making Amity unable to refuse before such tenderness provoked by the brunette.

"Ugh. Fine."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry christmas ya'll :^)


	32. Fantasy

The sea looked calm, the distant waves did not stop bursting and the afternoon sun made every splash or drop of water illuminated, to the point of being an intense orange color. That splendid sight enriched Amity's eyes as she walked towards it, squeezing Luz's icy hand gently so as not to let go. Still separating upon arrival.

The brunette quickly entered the body of salt water, huge amounts of water hugging her slim body of hers and allowing her to float on that turquoise surface. Amity, on the other hand, watched the water reach the tip of her feet, feeling the coolness of the sea frightening her from entering it. But Luz looked so radiant and happy swimming in the water, that she knew that if she did not accompany her she would feel sad. So with a bit of courage, Amity decided to enter.

As soon as the water touched Amity's feet, a shiver ran through her body. The water was freezing cold and the wind was fresh, it seemed as if when entering the water the autumn returned for a moment. "God, it's very cold" Said the girl, hugging herself with the intention of warming up. But to her misfortune a stream of water fell unpreparedly on her pale back, letting out a cry almost of pain.

"Oops. Sorry" Luz apologized between laughter, although she was silenced in the blink of an eye with a splash of water in return from Amity. "I'm going to fucking kill you!" The girl exclaimed, fiercely splashing the water in front of Luz to completely wet her. However the only one who was afflicted was Amity, since Luz had been wet for a long time. "Oh no~ I'm dying...!" The sarcasm in the brunette's voice was accompanied by a cheap performance in which Luz pretended to be drowning.

That annoyed Amity a lot, but seeing Luz's antics made her heart melt with her, releasing soft giggles at the scene. "You're so adorable" Amity thought, accidentally out loud. "Wa- I mean..." But the brunette didn't notice anything, she was just concentrating on removing an algae that got tangled in her foot. "Did you say something?" She asked her.

The girl thought for a moment, then answered Luz's question. "No, nothing... Let me help you with that thing" Once they managed to remove the marine plant from Luz's foot, she asked Amity to walk to the rocks that could be seen in the distance. Amity hesitated for a second, thinking about Luz's mothers and how it would be unfair to leave them alone. "Ami, you don't have to worry. They need to be alone for a while, doing adult women things like... You know, take a nap or something" Luz reaffirmed her posture as she and Amity looked at the two women who were distant, sleeping under the shade. They could even almost hear Eda's unpleasant snoring.

Amity looked away from being caught by Luz, who took her hand when she was unprepared and dragged her towards the seashore to walk together, never letting go. Although the paler girl was absorbed in her thoughts and absolutely on edge at the warmth of Luz, the two of them were able to carry on a conversation on the way to the rocks. Luz's laughter collapsed at the sound of the crashing waves, as if complementing each other and recreating a majestic piece of music.

However, before reaching the rocks, a girl approached them. She looked about fourteen years old, her cell phone was in her shaking hands and her face was wrapped in crimson. Both girls stopped in front of her, waiting to know what was happening. "Hey, is something wrong?" The little girl closed her eyes in frustration, uneasy at not being able to formulate a word. Fortunately, though, Luz noticed exactly what she wanted. "Oh, I know! Do you want a picture with us?"

"Y-yes! ...Please" she finished by saying, bringing the phone closer to Luz, who took it gently and positioned it for the photo. "Maybe I should take the picture, that would be easier" Amity said, moving away from them a bit with a sad face. But her hand was again grabbed, actually her wrist, by Luz, who was determined and would not allow Amity to get rid of her. "She said both, so come on. I'm asking you" And what could Amity have done about that? The face of the Latina denoted so much kindness and at the same time security that she could never refuse it, so surrounding the little girl the two posed for the camera and with a flash Luz took the photo, returning the cell phone to the alleged fan on the spot. "There you go _linda_ , have a nice day"

The girl quickly left after thanking, leaving the two YouTubers alone again. Both decided in silence to return to the road; Luz with a radiant smile while Amity with her usual face, although inside happy too. Upon arrival, Luz's emotion was exponentially increased, she only wanted to perch on one of the rocks as if she were the queen of the mountains, and so she did. "Amity look! I have managed to climb Mount Everest! Now I am the coolest" The brunette made a victory pose, an egocentric grin adorning her face.

"You're right Luz, you're a professional" Amity said, playing along with her as she watched her from below. A smile adorning her face as she witnessed the touching attitude of her companion. "Alright, your turn!" Luz leapt off the stone, which was no more than six feet tall with remarkable ease, reaching Amity's side and splashing some water in the process.

"What? No, no. I'm not going to climb that thing" The girl with the dyed hair shook her hands, determined to stay on the smooth sand and not risk climbing that moldy rock. But Luz insisted to the point of overpowering her and convincing her to climb the small hill. "Damn it, okay!"

Amity, unsure about everything, climbed the large rock step by step, holding on with her hands to avoid falling since the stone was quite slippery. Finally and with much effort she reached the top, meticulously rising from the small natural monument and sighing at her achievement. "See? It wasn't that difficult" The Latina pointed out, with a big smile on her face and showing her teeth. "I guess you're ri-"

Nevertheless, before celebrating the victory, Amity slipped off the rusty stone, unable to hold onto anything and falling without warning towards Luz, who managed to raise her arms to cushion her fall. After hearing the scream of both and a loud splash, Amity slowly opened her eyes, which were closed at the imminent sense of danger. Once they were open, she noticed the situation they were in; her on top of Luz, with each leg on the sides of her waist and the brunette below with an indecipherable expression, her faces inches from colliding in what seemed to be a possible kiss. Amity blushed and receded from Luz, not getting up from her yet but giving her a chance to settle from her. "A-ah... I-I..." The words couldn't get out of Amity's mouth properly, her nerves were overwhelming her in an exorbitant way and she couldn't do anything about it. Luz, on the other hand, was leaning slightly to watch the girl on top of her, almost admiring her. "I... I'm sorry. I'll get off."

"No, wait" Luz, before Amity got up from her, took her by the arm, thus preventing her from moving away from her. But realizing what was happening and where they were, the brunette woke up from her little fantasy. "Oh right... I'm sorry" A blush invaded her face, finally releasing the arm of her companion. The two of them got up, silently cleaning the sand. Luz hadn't even noticed that she fell into the water, but her body was so warm that she didn't care at all. And once they were ready, they walked back to Eda and Camila, silently too, as if neither dared to comment on what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the delay! After the holidays I had to prepare myself for the college entrance exams (again) :')


	33. Resentment

"Why didn't you come sooner?!" Emira, Amity's older sister, exclaimed furiously, very angry and at the same time disappointed that after a few months of what happened in the mansion, she was only able to find out about the whole situation recently. "Could you please not scream? I was upset, plus I lost my phone along with all my contacts" The younger one fixed her hair as she spoke, looking away from her sister.

Emira watched her, there seemed to be no sign that she had cried or was tired, which was good for both of them. "Have you been okay then?"

"Of course! Luz- She... Well... She has been taking care of me I guess..." As soon as she said it, her older sister sighed, audible, although looking down as if her guilt it'll weigh on her shoulders. Before Amity said anything to her after noticing that reaction, Viney came back from the kitchen with some drinks. "I've already brought the... Is everything okay?"

The two sisters looked in her direction, Emira sadly and Amity with her face... Hurt. "Everything is perfect, I was leaving so don't worry about serving me something. Thanks for the juice though." The minor looked away from both of them, getting up from the sofa to take her bag that was on the coffee table. However, she was held by the hand as she arranged her belongings. "Amity wait" The sound of Emira's voice seemed almost a plea, as if what happened at Boscha's party was overwhelming every fiber of her body. "We haven't seen each other in months and you're leaving?"

"Emira, I already told you. I just came to update you on what happened, nothing more. Now if you'll excuse me-" Amity tried to justify, but her sister, stubborn like the entire Blight family, refused to let her go without the explanations she wanted. "Why didn't you contact me after the mansion situation?"

At her question, Amity turned to her with a frown. It seemed that her true emotions surfaced with every word that came out of the mouth of her beloved sister. "I lost my phone. Boscha gave me your number when I felt ready to talk to you again. How many times do I have to repeat it?" Viney watched the interaction of the two sisters while she drank her glass of juice in silence, that even if she was cold, her sweat fell down her forehead when she realized that this discussion would not end well.

"And what did you do with the photo that was circulating on the internet? What did you tell to your public?" This time it was Amity who sighed. The memory of her having suffered that through social networks suffocated her, knowing that she hadn't done anything could end in an even more serious consequence. "Nothing. I don't owe anybody any explanations anyway." Amity let go of her sister's grasp, walking to the door so she could finally leave. "Don't go, I still need to know something." Again, her arm was affirmed, this time with a stronger grip. "What!" Amity replied, frivolous even as it was her sister who stopped her.

You're still ill-at-ease... aren't you?" Emira's words transcended to Amity, trembling, as if at any moment they were going to break along with her. Viney took Emira's hand, an act that Amity ignored, ready to respond. "Of course I am..." The younger began, sheer gentleness flowing from her. "But not only because of the photo... Also 'cause you left me"

Emira fixed her gaze on the minor, confused at the choice of words she chose. "What do you mean-"

"You know exactly what I mean Emira" The three girls were silent, none of them deigned to resume the conversation. Unless Amity, who was not satisfied when facing her sister. "You left the house together with Edric. You left and left me alone, you didn't include me in your plan. I was fourteen years old Emira! And you left me with those monsters... You leave me the weight of being the _only_ Blight daughter, but I couldn't with it" Amity hugged herself, trying to feel comforted. Her memory consumed her and she could not stop it, she felt paralyzed, overwhelmed, amalgamated and wrapped in that suffering imperceptible to some. She always keeping things to herself, never trusting the rest of her friends, not even her two siblings. "Still, I do know it wasn't your fault. You didn't know that I was... Well, mostly because I was still a little girl. With no money and no place to go, even with Odelia and Alador I'd be safer than with you both. Although that doesn't mean I've forgiven you" Amity cut off the sentence abruptly, putting the tension aside and returning to her compassionate face.

"I-I'm sorry..." Emira said.

"It doesn't matter. You don't have to apologize. I know that time will heal my wounds, at least I have someone to help me with that..." Amity smiled to herself, again settling her bag and turning once more towards her sister. "I will try to be more in contact with you... Whatever happens you will be aware, since you are my sister after all" Emira felt slightly relieved by what her little sister told her, returning her gesture and smiling at her. "If you ever have a problem with Luz you can come live with Viney and me"

"No way" Interrupted Amity. "I don't want to be the third wheel here." The three girls in the room laughed, giggled enough to forget the tension that just now overwhelmed them. Once the laughter had subsided, Amity resumed the conversation "But thanks... I'll keep that in mind" Along with a last hug, the sisters said goodbye to each other, hoping to see each other again soon.

"That's what we're here for, Mittens"


	34. Night before the flight

Amity came home late. It was night time and darkness abounded in the atmosphere around her.

It was captivating; the silence, the lights of the city in the distance, the coldness that circulated through the air, everything, absolutely everything. It had been years since she had given herself such time, to walk at night, alone but pleased by her loneliness, especially after the dilemma with her sister.

But when it was time to return the house seemed empty, Amity assumed that they were all sleeping, so she entered very delicately, stealthy before the imminent danger of waking up the people who were in the place. After opening the door and entering, she closed the door cautiously, finally heading to the living room to leave her belongings before going upstairs and sleeping. However, at that time there were other plans for the girl.

"Hey" A silent scream came from Amity as she was surprised by Luz, who was sitting on the floor in front of the coffee table with the lights off. The small wooden surface was covered with alcohol of all kinds and snacks, which remained intact. "L-Luz" The palest one managed to say, wrapped in concern at receiving the shock of her life while she turned on the light in the room. "W-what are you doing here? I thought you were sleeping."

"Oh yeah... Uh..." The latina girl replied, hesitating a bit. "I was supposed to be with Eda and my mom drinking a little... You know, family bonding time" Luz looked away as she said it, quickly drawing the attention of her companion.

"But?" Amity asked as she watched Luz lightly hug her legs, which were located on her chest like a fetal position. "But... Mom and Eda have their flight early in the morning so they couldn't join me" The brunette justified, downcast by the alleged event.

Amity felt bad for the girl, she knew that the two women would have to return to Ohio at one point, but if that made Luz sad then she would rather it didn't happen. Although above all things to be able to share the bed with her. "Well then I can make you company... Sure, if you want"

"What a good idea!" Luz, who was sad a moment ago, got up off the ground excitedly, scaring Amity once more. "Be quiet..." Amity soothed, bringing her index finger to her lips in silence.

"Oh right" Luz imitated the gesture and carefully approached Amity to take her hand and lead her to the living room floor. "There is a sofa, you know?" Said the palest one, watching as Luz opened two beers that were on the table, ignoring what she said but still replying. "Being on the floor makes it more fun"

Once they started drinking there was no turning back. Amity knew the risks of drinking again with the girl she liked, she knew that Luz would not tolerate so much alcohol in her body. However, the one who was beginning to feel tipsy was herself. But it is that watching Luz talk about nonsense things and laugh made her heart race in a crazy way, even more when they were so close to each other.

And as always, the conversation between the two girls flowed as if it were a stream of water. Luz's curiosity was evident as they drank more and more alcohol, asking Amity somewhat more personal questions. But of course she didn't care, she trusted Luz about her and she liked to tell her things about herself, about her life or what she likes.

After telling her about what happened with Emira (at Luz's request), she spoke to her about all kinds of things. Luz was always very finicky about some things, but she had no bad intentions, it was just her curiosity coming out of her all the time. Once the conversation was over, and a little more drunk, the brunette decided to ask one last question, unexpected and thorough.

"Hey Amity... Have you ever been in love?" And it was precisely at that moment that Amity lost her sanity. She wasn't sure if she had heard clearly, but whatever it was, her face was already flushed to her ears. "W-why do you ask...?" She answered, ironically as a question to Luz's question, but what was Amity going to know? Her brain could no longer think properly.

The brunette, also with a soft blush on her cheeks from the alcohol, stared at her. "I just wanted to know... Have you had any experiences in love?" Before the question, the girl with the dyed hair had to think about it for a few seconds. She had never felt anything for anyone, not until she met Luz Noceda, but she obviously couldn't go and tell her that. "Well, Boscha confessed to me when we were fifteen"

Luz opened her eyes subtly at the sudden revelation of her. "Really?" The girl questioned, causing Amity to quickly retract her words. "It was a long time ago... It doesn't anymore-"

"Come on Ami, tell me!" Luz approached Amity dangerously, staying very close to her face, pressuring her to continue with the story while making that puppy face of hers. "Pleaseeee~"

"Okay geez" Amity succumbed, still blushing. She gently pushed the Latina away with her hands, trying to recover from the attack of tenderness that she had just received. Once she regained her composure she began to speak in a gentle tone. "It was after middle school graduation. She asked me to meet her behind the gym and... She just went and kissed me."

"Did she really do that?!" Luz exclaimed, although she was immediately silenced by Amity with a shh. "I'm sorry... _Did she really do that?!"_ She reiterated it, this time with a whisper.

"Yes, she was my first kiss..." Amity chuckled at the memory of that silly kiss, her smile however fading as she continued speaking. "Although I had to reject her... What was I suposed to do instead? Go out with the girl I was raised with all my life? Boscha is like my sister... She was when my real siblings weren't there for me... "The pale girl spoke, almost to herself, not expecting any imminent question from Luz, but answering everything along the same line, without creating confusion and being as transparent as possible. Nevertheless failing, because there was a confusion that she could not erase and that was Luz's oddish feelings towards her, feelings that neither of them was aware of. "Just because you feel her like your sister doesn't mean that she is..."

Luz broke the silence, the alcohol already having an effect on both of them, preventing them from having total control of their bodies... or their actions. "What do you mean?" The pale girl asked, who began to notice that the heat was not coming only from her but from Luz, who was too close to her. "I don't know... I don't know why it bothers me to think of her kissing you..." Luz drew her words out with difficulty. She was drunk, she could hardly think. Her world revolved around her but at the same time it focused on the girl in front of her, admiring her and without realizing that she was getting closer and closer to her.

"Luz..." Amity tried to hold her ground, even a bit drunk she knew that she couldn't do anything without Luz's consent, but what should she have to do if Luz was the one who was approaching her? "Luz you shouldn't-"

But Luz was faster. Before Amity looked away from her, she took her by the waist and brought their lips together in a desired kiss, holding her tightly, hoping not to let her escape from her arms. Amity of course was stunned, the alcohol making its part by inhibiting all her common sense. Although maybe it was the kiss that was getting her drunker.

Their lips moved in unison as if it were a choreography, delicate but passionate. Amity closed her eyes, finally submitting to the kiss and resting her arms on Luz's broad shoulders. The brunette on her side kept a firm grip on Amity's waist, caressing her lightly with her thumbs.

At the moment when air was needed, they both separated suddenly, agitated, their gazes fixed between them and their smells impregnated on the other's clothes. Neither of them was reasoning, in fact, they were both losing consciousness due to alcohol and their impulses were working for them, almost against them, or perhaps bringing out their deepest desires. Barely recovering, they brought their mouths together again in a more aggressive kiss than the previous one, sighs echoing in the air as they both merged with each other. That interaction in the light of the moon, shining brightly all over L.A. Without remorse or waiting, a kiss that they both expected and that despite the magic that it caused in the two girls it would be the beginning of a new stage in their lives that neither expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mom: Stop playing video games you're addicted
> 
> me: No I'm not!!!!!
> 
> also me: haha playing sims for 248 hours go brrr


	35. Morning

The bright but soft morning light hit Amity's face, indicating that it was dawn in the clear skies of Los Angeles.

Amity stirred as she began to wake up. She felt refreshed after having slept quite comfortably, as if her pajamas were made of small, soft feathers from some exotic animal. Despite that, her lower back felt numb and tense at the same time, which she assumed was from having slept on the couch.

But when she opened her eyes she noticed it; there was no sofa. She was in a bed, Luz's bed. And she didn't have pajamas, in fact, she wasn't wearing anything.

Suddenly, all the events of the previous night were quickly replayed in her head like a kind of flashback, causing her to sit up in bed quickly. "I slept with Luz" she thought, her cheeks denoting an angry red of them.

Her mind went over the facts again; she had slept with her crush and it was definitely not the literal sleeping, but have been in a more intimate way. She was shocked, her eyes wide as if they were dishes and her hands were shaking as well as her knees. How was she supposed to explain that to Luz? Or more to all of her social circle.

The girl looked to her side in fear, all of her fears coming true as she watched Luz's slim back completely uncovered. "Oh sh-"

"Mmh..." A groan echoed from Luz's throat, threatening to wake up before Amity managed to say anything. At that, the palest girl managed to quickly cover herself with the white sheets from her room that were previously part of the guest room. Her face was still bright as she had her gaze glued to the sleeping Latina beside her.

Amity had to get out of there, she would make up some excuse as always. She would tell Luz that she vomited on her clothes or that she soiled them with beer, whatever to prevent her feelings for her from being revealed prematurely. But there was nothing to do to save the situation; once Amity got out of bed, keeping the sheet tight to her body to cover it, Luz woke up, the cold breeze being the culprit and, well, Amity in large part by not being very silent.

"Ami...?" Amity turned abruptly at the mention of her name, this time Luz was looking in her direction, still half asleep as she rubbed her hand against one of her eyes, her chest uncovered and her messy hair giving her that characteristic touch of tenderness. "Where are you going...?" Her voice, affable and hoarse from her having just woken up sounded a question to Amity, albeit shifting (as did her question) harshly upon noticing the girl's nudity. "Why are you naked?"

The girl held herself in silence, fighting with her inner self not to look at Luz's chest. "I-I..." Luz instead, noticing the girl's nervousness and as she diverted her gaze from her, decided to observe her own body by taking her eyes to the origin of why Amity was avoiding her, getting a lavish surprise. "Oh..." she just said, a strong blush invading her face as she finally understood the situation she was involved in, covering herself with the sheets and looking away from her. Luz received the same fate as her companion and fiercely remembered the previous embarrassing night in a kind of flashback with blurry and imprecise images, but somehow clear regarding the decisions made by both young women.

"Yeah..." Amity replied to Luz's bewilderment. Neither of them speaking later, modesty and unimaginable confusion invading the atmosphere that was established in the room. Absolute silence that prevailed for at least a minute, the two girls without the courage to look into each other's eyes as each one remained trapped in their thoughts.

Luz decided to finally break the tension between the two, proposing an alternative to alleviate that waning reality that they were living at that time. "I think... we should just forget this."

However, Amity couldn't see that coming. She didn't really see anything coming since her head was somewhere else at that moment, but that was definitely something unexpected and she didn't like it at all. "Forget?" She repeated herself, her brows furrowed in dismay at the brunette's words. "You want me to just go and... Move on like none of this happened?"

Luz sat on the edge of the bed, still processing what had happened as she searched with her gaze for her clothes on the floor of the room, at no time releasing the sheet even if her back was exposed to Amity. "I think that's exactly what I said" Amity didn't understand. She was the one who invited her to drink with her, the one who suggestively hint her, the one who kissed her. Why would she wanted to forget something that she caused herself?

"I can't..."

The Latina turned around with concern, staring at Amity who no longer seemed to be disturbed or flustered, on the contrary, she seemed... Annoyed. "Why'd you say-"

"Don't you understand it Luz?" The dyed-haired girl began, fearless and determined, decided not to lie to her friend again. "I don't want to forget it, even if I barely remember it." As she said it, Luz put on her sports bib and her tight jeans, covering off her skin and making her feel less exposed, finally able to face up the girl in front of her.

"I think _you_ don't understand, we are _friends_ Amity and this," Luz pointed both of them. "shouldn't have happened" She affirmed her posture, serious, as if she felt slightly offended when getting out of bed. "That's why we should-"

"Don't you have feelings for me?" Amity exploded those words in Luz's ears, hitting something inside her when she heard the girl's broken voice. The two stared into each other's eyes, some sadder than others at the sudden question that made itself known as a love confession.

Luz froze, Amity's pleading gaze overwhelming her to the point of frightening her. She didn't know what to say or what to do, she didn't even know what she really felt, but her words were thrown like stakes into Amity's heart, without warning and without thinking about the next consequences. "We're just friends Amity... And I _want_ to stay that way"

Amity felt that she was dying, maybe she should have endured the urge to tell her, but inside her heart there was a bottled feeling that she longed to get out, to break free, to blossom. Although already withered, the rejection poisoning the soul of the girl and falling ill with the worst disease of all. "Why would you _ever_ kiss me then?"

Not knowing how to answer the Latina remained silent, as if she had the option of skipping the question, but being impossible for her. "I'm sorry... I truly regret everything"

The tears that threatened to flow from Amity's unsuspecting amber eyes finally lashed out, cascading down her face. Her heart was beating painfully, causing a choking sensation in her chest. "I do have feelings for you, Luz... I... I'm in love with you"

Luz watched her, again perplexed at her withering declaration, which although already being exposed previously, now became completely evident to the oblivious brunette girl. "That time, at the party..." Despite Luz's reaction, Amity continued, imitating Luz's past actions and sitting on the edge of the bed to dress herself. "It wasn't a challenge... You kissed me, just like last night. It wasn't me Luz... You did all of this" Even with her back turned, Amity felt the brunette's gaze glued to her, following her every move as she put on her shirt and underwear. Once she finished dressing completely, Amity wiped her own tears at the sight of her broken heart and spoke for the last time, in some way reconsidering everything she said after all that drama. "Forgive me, Luz" Her voice, a moment ago cracked and weak, transformed in a second to the voice she always used before she met Luz, to the unique voice of Amity Blight, cold, cutting, yet correct and polite. That tone of voice she used to keep people away from her, to never get hurt. Just like now.

"Amity-"

"Don't worry, it's forgotten" The pale one finished, all without having turned to see Luz in the face. " _Friend_."

With nothing else to say, she at once left the room, leaving the person who made her feel everything, thus at the same time heartbroken. And while she left her, she also left herself with a exaggeratedly sharp feeling that forced her create walls around her once again. Walls that this time no one would be able to penetrate to harm her, absolutely no one. Not even the claimed Luz Noceda.


	36. Side A

That day Willow was cutting the undergrowth of her plants in the garden, her parents were at the house of some relatives and they had left the girl alone to enjoy a whole day recording a gardening video in the backyard of the house.

Little by little, just like that, Willow Park was passing the morning. Careful not to neglect one of her prized plants, she cut leaf by leaf, keeping the scissors at the perfect height for the perfect time with maximum concentration. "Just a little more and..."

The plant was cut in half upon hearing the disturbing noise of the doorbell, startling the plant keeper and causing her to make an irreparable slip. Seeing her poor plant being killed by her, (though it was actually the bell's fault, according to Willow) she cursed inaudibly, her brow furrowing as she turned off the camera, walking to her front door, and receiving whoever that wanted to destroy her perfect day. "Who the-"

However, Willow was not very pleasantly surprised when she opened the door, where remained the best friend of hers, Luz Noceda, although she did not bring her usual brightness, rather her expression was denoted gloomy, as if she had died and gone through purgatory to return to earth. "Luz..."

"Hi Willow" The girl with glasses invited her friend to enter her home, the tone in which she spoke to her did not help at all to satisfy her curiosity to know what had happened to the latina. The two walked into the living room, the brunette sitting down as if she were cowering while the hostess removed her dirt-filled gloves. "What happe-"

"Are your parents home?" Luz interrupted her friend's question, placing hers uneasily. Willow's worrying gaze twisted into one of utter confusion. "They... They went out. I was recording a video-"

"Oh, sorry. I'll come another day then." The Latina jumped up, wiping the sweat from her palms against her pants. She had her gaze fixed on anything but her friend's eyes, she wasn't feeling well and Willow sensed it. Before she managed to escape the house, the girl with glasses took Luz's arm, gently but firmly trying not to let her go. "Tell me. What happened to you?"

Their eyes finally met. Willow watched as Luz was about to cry, but she kept her composure. "I..." Luz began. "I think I blew it..."

"What are you talking about?" Willow asked.

Luz gulped before keep going into her confession. "Amity and I... We were together last night" The girl with glasses stared at her friend, quickly processing the words and finally understanding what she was referring to. "You two...?"

After she barely formulated those two words Luz nodded frantically at her with her eyes closed, hoping she wouldn't have to witness the next reaction from her best friend.

But Luz had no idea how Willow would take it. While she had waited for her friend to show disappointment and surly towards her, Willow had actually felt that she was reaching heaven. "That is excellent news!"

The brunette looked at her incredulously, surprised by her positive attitude, which, although it was normal for Willow, was not in keeping with the current situation. "So you're dating already? Oh, I knew you were meant for each other! Maybe I should talk to Boscha and throw a party- wait, who's the bott-"

"What are you talking about?" Willow couldn't stop talking because of her massive emotion, what's more, she had to be interrupted by her friend giving her the complete news. "I've rejected Amity"

"You did what?!" Unexpectedly Willow's reaction changed, now as if she was parallel to the situation. Although instead of being upset that her friends had sex, she was upset that they didn't decide to be together. "Don't you realize that you and Amity are in love?"

Willow's screams startled Luz, who put her hands in front of the angry girl trying to muffle the heavy words she was pulling at her. "I-I don't know..." The gardener, noticing her friend's uncertainty, stopped short. She was still annoyed but continuing with her shouting would not help at all, so she deigned to listen to the explanation or rather excuse from her friend. "I'm so confused... I like Amity but I didn't want to ruin our friendship"

Luz's voice was broken as the words resounded on her lips, which like her voice seemed to tremble. "I... I've never had many friends and having her made me so... So happy..." Without warning, water began to drift from the girl's brown eyes, reaching the end of her face and threatening to fall on her own clothes. "But she feels something for me... And I'm afraid that if I accept her feelings, things will change... I don't want to change what we have but I don't want to lose her either"

Willow's facial muscles relaxed as an immense compassion seized her, little by little she understood her brunette's reasons. "Why would things change? You and Amity are perfect for each other, you have the emotion that Amity lacks and she has the calm that you need. You complement each other."

A slight blush grew on Luz's cheeks upon hearing that, her heart shuddering at the same time that it was pounding. Willow's words reached her and made her miss Amity with longing, thinking about what it would be like to be in her arms again. "I think that's the problem... I've never had a girlfriend because of that... What if I screwed up? What if we're together, but then comes a point where Amity starts to hate me and we would never meet again?"

"Why are you so scared of, Luz? Amity probably hates you already." Without mincing words, Willow said it, causing Luz to growl as she ruffled her own hair while pacing left to right inside the room. "I am an idiot!" 

Willow looked at her seriously, her arms were crossed at the height of her torso and one of her eyebrows raised as a question mark. It was evident how angry she was, and Luz knew it. "What should I do, Willow? I don't want to lose her..."

Although the question seemed complex to answer, it was actually one of the simplest that Luz could have asked. "Go find her and tell her how you feel" Willow took her friend's hand, a small smile on her face as she tried with all her might to make the girl feel safe. And it worked, Luz was slightly relieved to feel the soft touch of her best friend between her tanned fingers, giving her enough courage to go out in search of the girl she had finally admitted to be in love with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I already wrote the Side B part, which is about Amity's reaction!!!! I'll upload it in a few days, so be patient fellas ;^)
> 
> And thanks for reading!!!!


	37. Side B

"...I think it's just that. I'll take distance from social networks for a while, I hope you understand" At the end of the sentence the girl with brown and mint green hair stopped the recording, turning off the camera and removing it from the tripod. She walked over to her desk and laid the device there, staring back at the edge of the bed where she was recently sitting recording a video. "You did well Ams"

Dismissing her utter loneliness Boscha, Amity's best friend, congratulated her, squeezing her shoulder in consolation and leading her back to the bed. "I hope no one notices my eyes" Amity took one of her hands and gently stroked the lower eyelid of her eyeballs, hoping no one would notice how red and swollen they were after crying. "Easy Amity, seeing your eyes like two bags of blood makes it look more believable"

Amity glared at her friend while they were sitting again at the edge of the bed. "I'm not doing this for people to believe me, I'm doing it because I don't feel capable of continuing to play video games and pretend that Luz and I didn't happen" As she gave her her explanation, the girl frowned, distressed at the notice of her best friend's sneer.

"Hey, I'm just playing with ya. Don't be alarmed" A sigh was exhaled from the paler's mouth, she looked exhausted and Boscha took it into account. "I know, I'm sorry. It's just that... Shit" Amity brought her hands up to her face in an attempt to reassure herself, though not very effective.

Seeing her friend so stressed out, Boscha drew her to herself, deciding to caress her shoulder while their heads were held together. "Alright Ams... Let it out"

Amity released a second sigh before starting to speak. "Why did she fool me that way? Why didn't she just... Treated me like anyone else instead of kissing me? I don't understand" Again her eyes were filled with tears, appearing at the surface of her face for a countless time. "I want to believe that she doesn't like me... But I'm so caught up in her"

"And how did all of this happen?" Boscha tore her forehead away from Amity and looked at her indulgently, waiting patiently for her response. "That doesn't matter anymore-"

"It does" The fuchsia-haired girl stopped her from talking, with good reason on the part of her wanting to be the ear that her friend needs from her. Amity somehow released all the air that she had held from her since her friend came to visit her, all because she called out to her through tears. Of course Boscha would fly there if necessary, Amity never cried, all was contained it deep inside her. Although this time she seemed that she could no longer bear the weight of everything that happened to her. "Last night, after talking with my sister I tried to go see Edric... He wasn't at home and the road was quite far from Luz's house so I ended up being a little late to-"

"I know I said I'd listen to you, but I don't want you to tell me your whole life either" Boscha stopped Amity in the middle of her story, with some sarcasm in her voice. Amity, on the other hand, felt somewhat embarrassed. She was just trying to avoid saying what was most important, what affected her the most... However Boscha already knew. "Yes, I'm sorry..."

Returning to her long explanation, the girl got straight to the point, that is, what happened that night. "Luz said she was lonely so I accompanied her to drink... Long story short, we got drunk and she started asking me more personal questions. I told her you had a crush with me-"

"Oh no shit Amity" Again, Boscha interrupted, an intense crimson invading her cheeks. "You know how embarrassing it is-"

"Damn it Boscha! Are you going to let me talk or what?" Boscha closed her lips quickly before the shouting of her friend and made afterwards a gesture of closing an invisible zipper of her mouth, indicating that she could continue. The short haired girl only sighed for the umpteenth time that day, just continuing the conversation where she left off. "After that she said something to me... But I don't remember very well. We just kissed and she led me to the room where... That happened... "Amity felt in the blink of an eye a pin on his chest. The thought of how her first time was so magical, even in spite of the alcohol, it makes her feel devastated. She still didn't understand why Luz would reject her, not after she had given herself and shown herself completely vulnerable to her. "Why does everything bad happen to me? What did I do? Abusive parents, nineteen years on a pedestal, being the leftovers of what my siblings were and then being kicked out of the house by those idiots just because I'd never be with a boy. And when I thought I found my home, she just goes and tells me that I'm just her friend... Just that... Nothing more. I'm nothing"

"Amity..." This time the girl did not hold back. Once Amity began to cry, something that she never did in front of anyone, not even her best friend, Boscha threw herself to hug her tightly, a gesture that neither of them expected to do. "Please don't cry"

However, ignoring her friend's plea, Amity burst into tears, leaving her forehead pressed to Boscha's shoulder as she let the tears fall from her amber eyes, which were now empty and clouded by her misery. Not even when her parents left her on her own, or when her siblings abandoned her, none of those situations made Amity felt as much heartbreak as at that moment, perhaps because that was expected from her family, but not from the person who gave her all the hope she once believed she had forever lost. And perhaps now nothing in the world will make her return to what she once was, even if it was for a few months, that piece of well-being in her life would not return, at least not at that time. "Hey, take it easy. Now let's sort your clothes and pack your bags, alright?"

"Alright"

"And we'll come home with my family, okay?

"Okay"

"I love you Ams"

"I love you too Boscha"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is going to be a BLAST ;^)


End file.
